MLP: Mark of the Outsider
by 3ndless
Summary: Dante, one who had been raised by a legend. The very man that ended a war without a single drop of blood. And bearer of the Outsiders mark. Is thrown into a new world after being granted a second chance at life. But is a trained killer of the night to do when he is thrown into a world that has not seen war for thousands of years? Rated M for blood and gore. OCx?
1. Prologue

_-__**Hey guys, this is just something to pass the time for you guys to read so enjoy! :D-**_

_**Prologue **_

"_To my Faithful Student Twilight Sparkle, _

_I don't not to ask this of you my student but something has come up and I nor Luna are able to attend to it. Something within the old Castle within the Everfree Forest. The very same one that you and your friends defeated NightMare Moon. There is a chamber below the Main hall. One that is sealed by a powerful spell, but that magic is old. And I am worried because I felt a flux from that very seal just a little while ago. I worry that the seal has weakened over time. I know this is much to ask of you, but I ask this as a friend. Please, seek out this seal and find out if it has been opened or this is just myself worrying over nothing. _

_And please, if you decide to seek this task out, I ask that you take heed to be safe my student._

_Sincerely, _

_Your friend, and teacher, Princess Celestia."_

One purple Unicorn read the letter over and over again before she placed it down.

"Spike." Said baby purple dragon walked into the room.

"What is it Twilight? I'm still placing the rest of the books back in order." The dragon said sighing.

Twilight only smiled at the little one, "By alphabetical order, and by the order of their Authors?"

Spike jumped at the words she said, "Wait I was supposed to go by their authors too!" He said in a panic.

Twilight only giggled at the panicking dragon, "No Spike, I was joking. And get a quill and paper please." She said as Spike pulled out said items.

"Ahm, Dear Princess Celestia. In regard to your letter, I will be more than willing to go and check on this seal for you. But you have no need to worry. I'll get to the bottom of this.

Your Faithful Student,

Twilight Sparkle."

"Can you send that to her right now please Spike." Twilight said as Spike nodded to her and walked over to the open window as he rolled up the scroll and blew on it as it turned into a light green mist and was gone with the wind.

"Alright, but what did the Princess want you to do anyway Twi?" Spike asked curious.

Twilight looked at the baby dragon, "Oh, she asked if I could go and check something at the old Castle ruins. So I'm going to see if Applejack can head over with me to check on it. She the only who is free today since I know Pinkie is babysitting the Twins. Fluttershy and Rainbow are in Cloudsdale at a meeting with the Pegasus Court. And Rarity said that she is still busy finishing her orders. And Applejack is the only one that isn't doing much at the moment from what she said."

"Well since you don't need my help. I think I'll head over to Rarity's to see if she needs help with anything." Spike said happily as he headed for the door.

"After you finish organizing the rest of the books right?" Twilight said with a smile on her face as Spike stopped mid step and sighed.

"Right. After I finish organizing the rest of the books." He said a little downcast but Twilight just reassured the dragon.

"And if you do a good job. Then maybe a nice gem will find its way into your dinner tonight." She said making Spike perk up rather quickly.

"Sorry Twi, but I have a job to finish! Good luck with whatever the Princess wanted you to do!" He shouted as he ran into the other room leaving a giggling Twilight behind.

"Alright then, off to Sweet Apples Arches." She said as she used her magic to open the front door as she walked through and closed it behind her.

-Sweet Apple Arches

It was a nice sunny day out and the wind was blowing a nice chilly breeze by as the sound of bucking was heard throughout the hills.

And one light Orange Earth Pony was pulling a cart filled with buckets of apples.

"And done! Boy, them apples seem to not want to come down this time around." Applejack said giving a small laugh as she backed the cart into the Barn before walking back out and closing the doors.

"Hey AJ!" A voice shouted out. Applejack knew instantly it was one of her friends since they were the only ones that called her by that nickname.

She turned around to see Twilight trotting down the pathway, "Well howdy there Twilight. What can Ah do for ya?" AJ asked.

"We early today I received a message from the Princess Celestia asking if I could check on something for her in the ruins in the Everfree Forest. And she wanted me to have somepony go with me. And since you're the only one that isn't busy at the moment. Soooo.." Twilight said giving a halfhearted smile to which Applejack just sighed and chuckled.

"Yea I'll go which cha' Twi. I just finished up my work for the day so let's go and check on this whatever the Princess wanted us to do." AJ said beginning to walk towards the entrance to the farm as Twilight just smiled and followed behind her.

Using a teleporting spell, Twilight was able to bring the two close enough to the Ruins located within the Everfree forest but Twilight stopped for a moment to catch her breath which didn't go unnoticed by the Earth pony there.

"You alright there Sugarcube?" She asked as Twilight just nodded to her.

"Yes, but for some reason I had to use more magic to get us here for some reason." Twilight said wondering about just why it was like that.

But she shook her head thinking that it was just because of the Everfree Forest. Nothing was normal here. And everything was abnormal. And nopony had ventured past its pathways because of the unknown that lies within it.

"Come on Twi, I don't want to be here any longer then we need to. This place still gives me the hebbe Jebbes." Applejack said walking up the stairway that lead up into the main chamber where everything began for them.

It was the same room where they sall gained the Elements of Harmony, and where everything began for them. They both couldn't help but take a moment to bask in their memories.

"Let's see, the Princess said that it was located somewhere near where Nightmare Moon was defeated so that would mean… There!" Twilight said pointing a hoof over to the platform.

The two ponies made their way towards the platform where they turned around and looked back onto the whole room.

"So where is the do hicky that were lookin for anypony?" Applejack asked.

Twilight lit the front of them up with her magic letting the small area infront of them.

"Were looking for something that the Princess said was covered by a seal of some kind." Twilight said moving over to the right side of the room with her magic lighting the floor up.

She moved slowly with Applejack following behind her closely until Applejack walked right into Twilight who stopped suddenly.

"Ophff! Why the hay did ya stop all of a sudden Twi?" AJ said shaking her head a bit.

But Twilight didn't answer her, so she moved up to see that Twilights magic was shining over a small seal that lit up from her magic touching it.

"This must be the seal the Princess was talking about. But it looks different from any Seal I've seen before. And trust me when I say, I've seen most to all of them. But this one doesn't resemble any I've read about."

"And that would mean what again Sugarcube?"

Twilight turned to Applejack, "This seal predates more than 2000 years. It's older than the oldest Equestrian scrolls that I read."

Both ponies looked at the strange marking glowing on the ground. It was a circle with a single dot that was half cut off in the middle of it, and surrounding the middle circle. 9 different spikes pointing off in different directions while a second circle with an opening on the inside of it was off to the right side between another line.

To both of them was something out of this world.

"So um, not to be a sour pony but just how are we suppose ta know if the seal is open or not?" AJ asked but Twilight just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. But the Princess said something about it hiding a chamber of some kind, so it looks like it's still sealed up. So I think we're good for now. What do ya say we head back now?"

"I couldn't think of anything better to do!" Applejack said taking a step forward but didn't notice that she stepped right on the marked seal that's light disappeared.

But little did the two now. The Seal began to glow in a dark hue before a small mist flowed into the air before it dissipated.

Back at Ponyville Twilight and Applejack separated from each other after being brought back from the ruins in the Everfree forest.

"Oh, hey there Twi! How was the mission the Princess gave you?" The Purple dragon asked as the unicorn walked into the house.

"It was good. It seemed the Princess was just worried that's all. But I need you to send this letter to her Spike." Twilight said using her magic to float the scroll over to the baby dragon that took it and blew over it at the window as it blew into a green mist and flew into the sky.

"Alright, I'm going to hang out with the CMC today if that's alright with you Twi." Spike shouted as he rushed out the door before Twilight was able to give him an answer.

She couldn't help but chuckle at the childish acts of her longest friend and surrogate child. No matter how mature he acted around her, she could still see him act like a child which made her happy inside.

"Well, let's start looking up old seals. I want to know if there is anything about the one I saw." Twilight said as she looked around there the oldest books in her possession.

-Elsewhere in Equestria

A scroll appeared infront of the reigning Princess of the Sun, Celestia. And without a moment's hesitation she opened the scroll with her magic and read the letter.

"_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I have gone to the ruins located in the Everfree Forest with Applejack at my side. And I am sending this letter to inform you that the seal as far as I know is still will, sealed. I used my magic to locate it but the strange thing is that I have never seen any seal of magical sealing like it before. But I am certain that is has not been tempered with or even has been touched in many years. So you have nothing to fear. _

_Your Faithful Student, _

_Twilight Sparkle." _

The Princess sighed out in relief upon reading the letter her student sent her.

"Has word been received of the seal that lies within the old castle ruins dear Sister?" A new voice asked walking into the room. One that he Princess of the Sun knew all too well.

"Yes Luna. Twilight and Applejack have taken to seeking this nerving feel we have felt and it seem that it was for not. The Seal remains untouched and has not been activated in anyway." Celestia said as her sister made her way over to her.

"But we still have the feeling that tells us something is coming to Equestria dear Sister. But we know not of what." Luna said looking past her sister and through the open window.

Celestia could only sigh as she felt the same as her sister, even with students word that the seal was not active, this unnerving feeling told her something was going to happen soon, and the only question to asked was what was going to happen.

- Three days later-

"Applejack! Where are you!" A voice called out to the orange Earth Pony who was bucking apples from a tree.

Wiping the sweat from her brow, Applejack recognized the voice that called out to her, "I'm over here Apple Bloom!" She shouted out as out from behind a tree appeared the small filly with a light yellow coat and a red mane and tail, but she wasn't alone. Right behind her was two other fillies.

"Well if it ain't the Cutie Mark Crusader's. What do ya'll need?" She asked carrying a basket of Apples to the cart nearby.

"We're jus wondering if we could have a sleepover ta night at the Club house. If that's alright with you AJ." Apple Bloom asked as Applejack just chuckled.

"Well, I don't see why not. Jus make sure ta be careful. An I don't want to find out that you little fillies were running around and doing what not out in the Orchards is that clear." AJ said getting a quickly nodding their little heads as they rushed off.

Once more Applejack let out a chuckle as the little fillies rushed off leaving her to tend to her work.

But fate was a cruel thing.

The dark mist that had escaped the seal from the ruins in the Everfree Forest had slowly spread over said forest as it was now the size of a large cloud.

And as the night come over Canterlot, the dark cloud began to come alive as Thunder and Lightning rained down and the wind carried a chilling gust throughout the land. To anyone watching it was as if the element themselves were fighting each other.

But as soon as it began, it came to an end with one last flash of light that formed from a ball of light that flew down to the forest below blanketing the area in a thick mist.

And within that mist a figure stood up. A dark mane, and a dark grey coat. Dressed in a cloak of dark material and blood red eyes that seemed to pierce into the very soul of anypony they looked at.

Only one word was heard from the figure,

"Where am I?"

-**Ello everypony. 3ndless here with not a new chapter but instead with a prologue to my story, "Mark of the Outsider." I had been sick the past 2 weeks and I am on my way to San 'Fran' for the week so to give my loyal readers something to past the time while I am away, (And since I needed to make a new chapter to start the story on FimFiction,) so I hope you enjoyed and look forward to the next chapter of MLP: MOTO!**


	2. Chapter 1

Lord Protector. The nightwalker, Assassin, Shadow. These were just some of the names that he was known by. But to me, he was my teacher, my mentor. But overall he was my father.

My name is Dante Attano I was named after the man I was raised by. Long after the war over the capital, and my older stepsister, Emily the Empress of Gristol. I was just an orphan when I was found by someone that no one but a few have known.

The Outsider.

He found me just before the end of the war, I was a child then. Lost and confused. My mother was murdered before my eyes because the mark a bore, my father abandoned my mother and I when I was born but she never left me, that is until I was found.

It all happened so fast I didn't know what had happened until it was over with. But I knew one thing, I was saved by a man that moved like the shadows of the night. He used some type of power that allowed him to teleport from the roofs overhead, to behind the men.

He lifted his hand as I saw the mark that was on his right hand glow as mine did the same. Then everything froze around us as he walked over to the men and smacked his black blade across the necks before everything began to return to normal only the men fell to the floor unconscious.

I looked up to the man before me, he towered over me, and with his mask that he wore, it only served to frighten me more since he was the masked person running around fighting against the Empire. But he only looked at me before reaching out with his hand to me.

I didn't sense anything evil or malice from him, so I took his hand and from there, is where my story began.

Long after the war ended with Corvo returning the rightful crown to the throne. I was taken in under his wing as I learned his ways, I became the son he wanted and he the father I never had. That is when I was given the name Dante 'Corvo' Attano. The adobted son of the Lord Protector.

After years of training under his wing, I was sent to end the life of one of the remaining loyalist of the previous Royal SpyMaster.

It was first kill, and it was hard on me, but then I was just a teenager. But I had a father figure that was there to help me through it all, along with an older sibling figure.

I was told that life is precious, but the life of an Assassin is one that leads to a path bathed in blood, but Corvo was the one that taught me that even that path could be changed.

He fought against the Empire with betrayed him and his Queen, yet he fought them all using none lethal attacks and never took the life another. Regardless of who it was. He told me that it was my choice to allow a person to live or die but at the same time the death of one could change the outcome of a war, or doom it all.

I took these words to heart over the next few years of training.

Thanks to Corvo training me, I was able to greater enhance my abilities which were similar to his, but some were not. I was stronger, faster and had more vitality then him and after completing his training I was given the title of Lord Protector, the very one that he himself held, but I was not needed as he was still alive and will. But I was most pleased that day. Father along with her highness had thrown a party in my honor. It was one day that I shall remember always.

I was presented with Fathers old equipment. Even after so long since he had used them himself he always made sure they were in top condition. I was even given his mask. The mask that changed the war itself. But I was told never to wear it unless to hide my identity from those that still searched for the one that wore it.

And to this day I hold the mask within my cloak. Waiting for the day that I will be needed for it, but as this is the time of peace, the mask it not needed.

That is until the day he showed himself before me once again.

It was a dark night and I was walking along the inner courtyard as I neared the small area that had an open view of the city and of the ocean. It was a place that I found peace at even on a restless night such as this one.

"Dante." I heard a voice call out my name.

I turned around to see the man that raised me all these years.

"Fath-.. Lord Protector." I corrected myself. Ever since I was given the same title as him, I was told to show my respect to him and to the others. But to him he only placed his hand on my head and rubbed my hair back and forth.

"Stop that!" I shouted throwing his hand off me. I never liked it when he did that, and even to this day the Empress does it to me whenever my back is turned to her.

"A boy may be given a title but the title comes off with the person clothes." He said as he walked over to the railing and leaned on it.

"Whatever, I'm not a kid anymore so stop doing that. Emi- Her Majesty actions are more than enough to upset me." I told him as he just grinned.

"Dante, you know that when it is just us you do not have to talk in such a-way. After all, we are your family." He said making me inwardly smile.

"Sorry. It's just that with all the advisors telling me that, 'A Person how has gained the title of Lord Protector should not fool around. He should be regal and presentable at all times.' And not to mention all the paper and school work I was given for that small incident I caused at the Royal dinner last summers eve." I said gaining a laugh hearty laugh from Corvo.

"Ah yes, the one where you spiked the punch making all the nobles sickly to the point that they had to retire to the lateen for the next day. Or was during the dinner when you 'accidently' dropped a tray of food atop one of the nobles son's heads saying that he was making her Majesty uncomfortable?" He asked me.

I just let a groan out since it was then that I remembered all the classes on manners I had to take after that left a sour taste in my mouth.

"In my defense it was only because he was rude and disregarded her request to leave her alone for the night. I only did what I thought was right to protect my sister." I said stopping and covering my mouth just as the words left me.

I saw Corvo grinning at me, "So the Lord Protector still thinks of her highness as his sister does he. I believe she would be very pleased to know this." He laughed as he pushed off the rail and stretched his arms out.

"Don't you tell her I said that!" I shouted at him and I went to grab but as soon as I did my marker of the outsider began to shine from under the glove that I wore on my right hand.

"What the?" I said as my arm suddenly began to pulse as it moved on its own as it reached into my cloak and pulled out the black blade that was given to me and slashed out at Corvo who just grabbed the hand before looking at me with a slightly confused face.

"Dante what is the meaning of this?" He said throwing my arm back but my leg began to move on its own as it kicked out and tried to trip him but he just did a backflip and jumped landing with a crunch as he drew his own blade to block mine that collided with his.

"Corvo…my body…" I muttered out as I felt my consciousness slipping before my sight went black, and when I opened them again I was in a place that haunted me in since the first time I was brought here as a child.

"Welcome back my dear Dante. It has been to long since the last we met. Ten years if memory serves me right. That is a long time, and you have grown strong just like I expected you would." The voice said to me sending chills down my spine.

I turned around to see the man floating behind me in a world that was filled with nothing but a small shrine made of whale teeth.

"Outsider." I said with venom in my voice. In front of me floated the same man that was the reason that my mother was killed.

He moved his hand to his waist and can a courteous bow, it made me wonder if he was mocking me or not.

"I'm happy to see that you remember me Dante. If now, if you don't mind. I have someone to do." He said as his eyes began to glow and the runes behind him shone in the same light before the world around us began to change as I was held in place and dropped to my knees as I left my mind losing control over itself.

"What are you doing!" I shouted out as it felt that something was moving around in my head.

"I am taking control of your body to end the life of one the one that has broken his promise to me. Corvo was supposed to throw this world into chaos, yet he chose to bring about a peace without taking the life of a single being. Now after all this time under his wing, you have completed the task I gave you all those years ago." He said as his body began to fade away.

I felt myself losing control but I was able to say one last thing to him. "And what is that?" I struggled to say, but he just laughed.

"To kill Corvo." He said as his body faded into a mist and shot into my body as pain strained out throughout my entire body.

"Dante!" A flustered Corvo shouted at his student as he charged him once again locking swords with him. It was then that Corvo noticed the dark gleam inside his eyes and the mark on his hand was glowing in a bright light.

"Hello Corvo." Dante said but Corvo knew immediately that it wasn't his voice that spoke to him, but another. One that he knew.

Corvo broke the sword lock and pushed Dante back far enough that he used his blink ability to phase out and reappear behind Dante's body when he grabbed his arm and wrapped his free arm around his neck.

"Outsider, what have you done to Dante!" Corvo shouted but was only answered with a sick laughed that came from Dante's mouth.

"Is that how you greet the one that gave you everything you have today Corvo?" He laughed but then he broke out of the hold and his body disappeared and reappeared a few feet away from Corvo. "If you must know what I have done to this child. I am doing what I should of done a long time ago."

Corvo raised an eyebrow at the possessed Dante, "And that would be?" He asked.

Dante body lifted his sword and pointed right at Corvo. "To end your life." He said before the shadows began to engulf everything around the two creating a dome trapping them inside.

"Now, this dome with not dispel until one of the bears of the mark is dead, and it will not be me." Outsider said phasing his body out of place as he made afterimages of Dante that all rushed in and attacked Corvo at the same time.

But to the Lord Protector that saved the entire Empire this was little challenge, that is until he was cut by one of the copies.

"What?"

"You forget Corvo. All your abilities come from me. Meaning that I am stronger than even you. And it is only serves me great knowing that I am in a body that you trained yourself." Outsider said striking out once again and landed a hit on Corvo's left forearm. "That means you are no match for me as I am now." He laughed as he clashed his blade against Corvo who's wounds were healing already at a steady pace.

"Why are you doing this outsider? I thought you gave me this power to end this foolish war!" Corvo shouted in his rage as he was forced to slow time down and move out of the way from the onslaught of attacked from the now three Dante's since he cut one of them down just before he teleported.

"Because." Outsider said as time returned to normal. "You were supposed to end those foolish human's lives. But instead you chose to safe everyone and end the war without a single drop of blood. I gave you your powers so that you would bring fear and chaos yet instead you bring peace and prosperity. Things weren't supposed to be this way. You weren't supposed to be this way." He said making Corvo's stomach turn slightly.

But he shook it off as Dante lunged at him once again this time his body disappearing at an alarming rate as he was met with a large wave of wind energy that blasted him back into one of the pillars destroying it.

"If you wanted chaos then why give me the power to end the war!" Corvo shouted, all this time he had always wondered the reason he was given these supernatural powers and now he knew the true reason behind them.

"Hahaha! You were nothing but a pawn. A play thing to pass the time. Hated and disowned. Your heart was filled with anger, yet you chose the path of innocence over chaos." Outsider said taking his hands together as magic began to form around them and his body changed into a mist like form as he vanished from Corvo's sight.

"So after all this time why now? Why attack me now and not before!" He shouted as he ducked under a strike but was nicked on his back. He kicked back and landed a hit on the invisible person as he rolled away and readied his blade for the next attack. "Dark Vision." Corvo whispered out as the magic filled his eyes but all he saw was shadows moving at all corners of the dome.

"Because, Dante was the one I was waiting for. I gave him the my powers when I believed that you were straying from the path I set for you. He was to rein the chaos into the world after his mother was killed but instead you again interfered with my plans. You gave him a home, family. A purpose, but now I am going to take it all that I gave him away and at the same time need life." He grinned as he appeared infront of Corvo who cut across the chest of Dante's body leaving a large gash on his flesh.

"Ow! Corvo it hurts." Dante said as he fell to one knee holding his wounded chest with his free hand.

Corvo thinking that the possession was cut off after he landed a blow to the real Dante's body kneeled down and reached out to Dante when he noticed his mouth curl into a grin as the sound of flesh being cut through.

"What?" Was all that Corvo could say as he looked down at the black blade sticking out of his chest. The red liquid dripping down to the handle where the Dante's hand was holding it.

"You should know by now Corvo." Dante said in his voice, "I am the one that gave you all your powers. And I am more powerful then you Corvo." Outsider said as his voice spoke out of Dante's mouth. "Now please do me a favor and die." He said pulling the blade out of his chest as a trail of blood shot out when the blade was pulled out.

"Noooooo!" A voice shouted out from Dante's mouth. Corvo took notice of the voice, it was the real Dante.

In the mind of Dante

"Noooooo! Stop it! Leave him alone!" Dante shouted out as thrashed around making his wrist and arms scrap on the chains of darkness that held him down. Blood trickled down his arms.

"Now my dear Dante. Why do you continue this useless resistance? You know that you can't beat me. Not now, not ever." Outsider said as the runes but Dante was going to let this being take the one thing that he had left in life.

"No! I won't let you do this. This is my body and you are not going to hurt my father anymore!" Dante shouted as the mark on his hand began to glow in a brighter light then that of the runes that held him down.

"Fool. I was the one that gave you these powers. And I can be the one that takes them from yo-?" Outsider was cut off when he felt the pull on Dante's mind straining. He looked back to the trapped man to see his body was outlined with a red hue. "What nonsense is this!" Outsider shouted as he felt himself losing its hold on this humans mind.

"How! How are you doing this! I gave you this power! You can't use it against me!" Outsider shouted once again before a sudden calm came over the voided world as Dante lifted his head and smirked at the sentient being.

"You won't hurt my family ever again!" Dante shouted as his eyes began to glow red before a sudden heavy pressure threw the Outsider into the rune behind him before he saw the chains breaking and Dante stood up.

"No! This can't be happening!" He shouted as Dante teleported and appeared infront of the outside his marked hand pulled back ready to strike at the trapped being before him.

"Goodbye." Dante said as he plunged his glowing hand into the chest of the Outsider burying his wrist into his chest. "And good riddance." He said pulling his hand out as Outsider stared at him with blank eyes as his body began to burn away into black smoke before a small rune appeared and dropped on to the floor of the void room.

"It's over.." Dante said panting as he felt like his hand along with his body was feeling like it was on fire.

He tossed the pain aside as he noticed he was still trapped in the endless Void, "How do I escape this place." He said looking around before he saw the small rune that was inscribed with the mark of the Outsider.

He leaned down and picked it up as it was absorbed into his hand subsiding the burning pain. But then it was replaced with a sharp pain that felt like his body was behind stabbed over and over again.

"Argh!" He shouted holding onto his head as he felt like it was being held by someone that was squeezing it between their fingers.

"He opened his eyes again to see that he was in the a dark dome like room where he found his blade that was given to him by Corvo. He noticed the trail of blood that colored it and then the body of Corvo laying near his body.

"Father!" Dante shouted as he ran over to body of the man that raised him. "Father!"

Corvo opened his eyes once again to see Dante leaning over him, but he knew it was him. The real him.

"Dante… you got your body…back.." He said weakly as he coughed up blood.

Panicking, Dante called out for the guards when he noticed that a dark dome stopped him from seeing anything around him. Only the pillars with one broken was all he saw.

"Outsider used his magic to trap us in here." Corvo said gaining Dante's attention.

"I defeated the outsider. He's gone." Dante said but then he heard a laugh from behind him.

"You defeat me human? You must me joking." A voice spoke up from above the two to show that the Outsider was alive. But there was something wrong with him. His body had a cut across his chest the same place where Dante was cute and his chest was bleeding from a gaping hole over it.

"You just don't know when to quit do you!" Dante shouted as he readied his blade before he felt a hand grab his and pushed him back.

"No. Don't fight him Dante." Corvo said struggling to stand up. Dante rushed to his aid but a wave of magic threw him back against the wall of the dome sending him into a daze. But really got Dante was the blast of magic came from Corvo himself.

"Finally seeing the light eh Corvo. This was game was mine since the beginning. You can't hope to defeat me." Outsider said making Dante angry but for Corvo it was more than just words.

"What are you going to do to me?" Corvo asked wanting to know what the Outsider was going to do to him.

"I'm going to release your soul into the Void where it will stay forever." He said as his body began to glow before a portal opened up behind him.

Corvo was silent before he looked back at his student that was regaining his senses. He felt that this was the only to save Dante and himself.

"Fine, you win." Corvo said making the grin on the Outsiders face grow tenfold.

"Good." He said holding his hand up as magic began to glow around it. "Now do use all a favor and die Corvo." He said as his magic shot out to kill him but it was thrown away at the hands of Dante who appeared infront of him.

"Dante?" Corvo said but he only gained a smack to the face before he turned back to the Outsider.

"Weren't you the one that told me all life was precious?" Dante said repeating the words he heard so long ago. "I won't let you die here Corvo." He said left his right hand again as the now red mark on his hand began to glow brighter and brighter illuminating the darkness within the dome.

"This power! You stole it from me!" The Outsider shouted in a rage at Dante but he just smirked at the being.

"You're the one that left it alone. I just happened to find it before you noticed it was gone." Dante said as he eyes began to change their color once again. "I found your Rune back in the Void. Your growing weak with all the peace that is filling this world that you watch over." Dante said catching Corvo off guard.

"He's losing his powers?" Corvo asked and Dante nodded.

"When I took his Rune I felt it's dark secrets spilling out. And that was the biggest one I heard from it. So stop this before I have to finish you off for real Outisder!" Dante shouted at the being who just laughed.

"Fine then, have it your way." He said making the both of them relax before the portal behind Outsider grew in size. "I'll end both your lives!" He laughed as his body began to break apart into smoke as his body began to catch fire as it burned away.

"Dante!" Dante heard Corvo shouted as he felt the portal began to pull the both of them inside of it but Corvo managed to grab onto a nearby pillar while Dante stabbed his blade into the ground.

Dante looked at the panic in Corvo's face and could feel the force of the vortex pulling harder and harder on him. He glanced up at Corvo once again as the man's face turned to realize what he was about to do.

"Dante no!" Corvo cried out but it was too late. Dante in one solid movement pulled his body up to kneel before his blade, giving Corvo one last grin before he pulled the blade out of the ground letting his body be pulled into the vortex.

"Dante!" Corvo shouted once more as he threw himself after him but he only saw the smile on his face as his body was ripped apart inside the vortex.

"Goodbye Father." Corvo heard as a light flashed and the dome was gone. The vortex was gone. But also, Dante was gone. Corvo had his hand reached out to the spot that his student was just at. He was so close, but he wasn't fast enough. He lost someone else he cared for.

"Dante. I'm sorry." Corvo said as he shed a tear for his student. He threw his life away without a hesitating and saved him but at the cost of his own life.

"Corvo!" Said man turned to see the Crowned Queen standing behind him along with a number of the royal guards all alert. "We heard fighting happening over here. Are you alright?" Emily asked as she walked over to him and noticed his clothes were cut up and he had cuts on his arms and on his chest. And his clothes were dirtied with spots of blood.

"What happened!" She nearly shouted at him, but he only gave her a down cast look.

Then he explained how the Outsider appeared and took possession of Dante before he began to attack him. But Dante was able to overthrow his hold on him and defeat the Outsider. This made many of the men there amazed that one of their own was able to bring down a legend. But then Emily looked around.

"Corvo? Where is Dante?" She asked concerned at her surrogate little brother. But when she looked at Corvo he only looked down at the ground. Tears falling from down his cheeks. She had only seen Corvo cry once before, when he told her that her mother was dead. "Corvo. Where is Dante?" She asked again but he gritted his teeth as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Dante gave his life to free us from the prison we were trapped in. He saved me at the cost of his own life." Corvo said making her gasp before she fell to her knees.

"So you mean he's…he's." Emily felt to arms wrap around her body as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Yes." Corvo said his voice hoarse and broken.

It was that day that not only did a Lord Protector died, but also the day the Queen lost a brother, and a man a son.

"You have lived a long life Dante Attano." The image of Dante as a child appeared, he was being chased by a group of other children that were throwing rocks at him. "Shunned as a child you only had your mother at your side to raise you." The next image appeared of a mother holding a young Dante in her arms. Her long wavy black hair and his black and dull white hair. Most likely from his father. "Losing your mother changed you. In more ways than one." The voice spoke out as the image of Dante standing over his mother's corpse while his right hand glowed from the mark he now bore. "The last time a bearer of the mark was given to one as young as you. It caused the plague that killed off thousands, yet you used your learned to control your powers and eventually gained a family." The image of Corvo extending his hand to a young Dante as Emily smiled behind him. "For years your trained, collecting runes." The image of Dante reaching under a rock for a rune that appeared. "Training you mind, body, and will to the harshest of ways." Dante appeared once more showing him fighting off four opponents at once while the next one showed him meditating. And the last him running around the courtyard from before daybreak until noon. "And lastly, you throw yourself into something you knew would cause your death. But you did it to save another." The image of Dante smiling as he flew into the vortex that ripped his body into pieces.

"One that has lived as you lived. Should be given a second chance at a more peaceful life. A new life, one where you will be in control of. Now awake for you will find your body has changed to match the others of this world." The voice said as light began to wake up a sleeping Dante as his body began to take a new shape before he was placed in a small opening in the middle of a meadow.

-TBC

**Hey guys Endless here! And back after a year of being in school, working and a number of other things. I have folders full of new stories to post up but for the mean time. I became a Brony over the summer and I got to thinking, why not write a MLP fict. So here is the first installment of, **

**My Little Pony : Mark of the Outsider**

**-3ndless **


	3. Chapter 2

**-Hello Bronies and Pega-Sisters! Welcome to the second chapter of Mlp: MOTM. Just a heads up, I still have some grammar mistakes here and there so please bear with me. And to those that Favorite'd and Followed my story, I'll try my best to make this as enjoyable as I can. And so without further ado. **

**-Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**-MLP: MOTM Ch. 2**

In the Land of Equestria. One Princess of the Moon watched over the night while her sister rest in her chambers. The night was one of which brought the Princess ease but for some reason this night left her restless.

She looked out over the balcony she stood on and noticed an ominous cloud gathering near the peaceful town of Ponyville. But the cloud began to move over the EverFree Forest before a few flashes of light flashed out before she gained a more puzzled look as she felt something unbecoming just entered their world.

"Luna." Said Princess turned around to see her older sister and co-leader of Equestria, Princess Celestia.

"Sister." Luna said as she noticed the restless look in her sister's eyes. "You felt it always do you not?" Luna asked her only to receive a nodded from the other Alicorn.

"Yes. Do you know of what it is my dear sister?" Celestia asked her but Luna shook her head.

"No. This is something that I have never felt before. But I know that whatever it may be. It is evil." She said as Celestia brought out a Quill and wrote something down before she used her magic to send the letter away from the two.

"What are you going to do Sister?" Luna asked.

Celestia sighed, "I and the Elements of Harmony will set out to seek this being that has entered our world. You will stay here to watch over Canterlot." She said getting a nod from Luna.

"Very well than Dear Sister. Be safe." Luna said before Celestia disappeared using a teleportation spell.

-In Ponyville

The sound of someone calling her name woke her up in the middle of the night. One Twilight Sparkle awoke to see her companion and assistant dragon Spike shaking her awake.

"Twilight wake up already!" Spike shouted once more finally getting the mare to wake up.

"Hmm? Spike what time is it?" She mumbled out as she noticed the darkness outside, "Spike why did you wake me up in the middle of the night?" Twilight asked him but he only held up a scroll in his hand as she woke herself up.

"A letter from the Princess? At this time of the day? It must be something important." Twilight said instantly waking up while using her magic to open it.

"_To my faithful student Twilight Sparkle,_

_I am sorry to wake you up so late my little pony but trouble is a hoof. Luna and I have sensed a powerful dark magic that appeared in the Everfree Forest near the old Castle where you and your friends defeated Nightmare Moon so long ago. We know not of what it is but we do know it is strong. Stronger than I dare I say it. I will be heading over to Ponyville along with your brother Shining Armor. I asked that you gather the other Elements and met us at the edge of the forest. Time is of the essence my student._

_Your friend and teacher, Princess Celestia."_

Twilight shot out of her bed throwing Spike to the ground as the pony rushed past him.

"Spike I need you to go and tell Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash that the Princess wants us to meet her and my brother at the entrance to the Everfree forest now!" She shouted as the little dragon ran out to the door and headed to do what he was told. Twilight washed her face before she ran out to the door on her way to Sugarcube Corner and to get Pinkie Pie and then to Sweet Apple Acres to get Applejack.

-Deep within the Everfree Forest

'Sniff…Sniff?'

"Why does everything smell like a forest?" Dante muttered out as he opened his eyes be met with blurred images as a sharp migraine rushed over him. Dante sluggishly pushed off the ground in a daze but he felt unbalanced for some reason and he fell back to the dirt ground. He groaned out as he lifted himself again. He felt his eyes adjusting to the darkness as they were no longer blurry but it was still too dark for him to see.

"How did I get here?" Dante asked himself as he stood up but he found it hard to stand on his two legs. "And why do I feel so off balance?" He asked but he only looked down to see it was too dark to see himself for some reason.

"Dark Vision." He muttered out as his eyes glowed in a red hue as his vision cleared up and he was able to see the forest surrounding him, and the hoof that wiped the sweat from his face.

"Ah!" Dante all but shouted out as he looked at his hand, what was his hand. "What the hell happened to me!" He shouted as he looked at his body. It had changed. He was no longer a human but some kind of horse? No, he was too small to be a horse. Possibly a pony perhaps, but he was bigger than most he had seen at the palace.

Casting his worry aside for the moment, Dante stood back up with little trouble now that he could see why he was falling so much. He was trying to stand on his two back legs which without support of his front legs caused him to topple over each time.

"How did this happen? How did I become a pony?" Dante asked as he looked himself over. He had his cloak on that fitted his body much like it did when he was human. He opened the jacket to see his sword, and his crossbow along with his ammo, but he was very limited on what he had.

And then he saw the mask he was given so long ago. It was changed. It was longer where the mouth piece was and it looked as if it was changed to fit his new features.

"Why did this all happen?" Dante asked again as the memory of him throwing himself into the vortex where his body was violently ripped apart. "Was I brought he because I entered that vortex? But the Outsider said it lead to the Void where it would all end but yet." Dante wondered just why he was still alive as the bushes behind him began to rustle and he turned around to see a large yellow shape walking closer to him.

He could make out two large wings, a sharp tail of some kind. But as it got closer Dante was able to make out it was a Lion of some kind but the strange thing was that it had two long ears that stood up on the sides of its head along with two bat like wings and a scorpins tail instead of a regular tail.

It stalked closer to Dante who stood still in his spot as the beast neared him. It stopped only a few feet away from him, Dante took notice that it was much large then he was but then again he was much smaller now too.

"What are you?" Dante spoke out as the beast stood tall on its hind legs and roared into the sky before bringing its front paws down as if to crush him but he was faster than the beast. Using Blink, Dante teleported to the open area behind the beast who was confused at where his prey went until Dante gathered his powers into his front legs as he rushed the beast as wind began to gather around them and he slammed it into the beasts stomach as it turned around to face him.

The beast didn't know what hit it as it was thrown back with enough force to crack two trees that it was sent flying into before crashing into the ground.

Sighing in relief at landing a hit on if the beast, Dante's self-thought victory was cut off short when the beast stood back up thou it did so slowly before it was glaring daggers at him. "You just won't stay down." Dante said under his breath as he was about to reach inside his cloak to grab his blade when a group of small growls filled his ears.

He looked around him to see what seemed to be a three smaller creatures much like the one he was fighting only, they seemed to be babies.

Dante quickly put to mind that maybe he stumbled upon her nest and that she was just protecting her young from predators. And as he didn't leave the area, the mother must of came out to fight him only to protect them.

"You were just trying to protect them weren't you?" Dante asked as the beast was still glaring at him. Dante's frowned know realizing that he was hurting an innocent creature.

He closed his eyes hoping that even in this new body he would still be able to use the a spell he created long ago. The beast charged forward claws out but Dante stood there focusing. A faint light-blue glow began to form around him as his mark began to glow brightly before he shot his eyes open as the beast was upon him.

"Calm." He said as a pulse of blue light shot out surrounding the entire area around his body before the light faded away.

Dante looked up to see the beast standing above him only, now it seemed to of calmed down.

"Listen. I don't know if you can understand me but, I'm sorry for hurting you. And for upsetting your nest." I said pointing to the little lions that began to play with each other. The mother Lion just looked at me. I walked closer to the beast but it began to growl at me but I held my hands up showing it I meant it no harm.

"I just want to heal you." Dante said as he slowly inched closer to the beast before placing his hoofs on the body of the Lion before his mark began to glow once again as a golden light surrounded his body. "Grand Healing." Dante said as the light mover from his body to the Lions before it surround its body and faded away.

The Lion looked at its body, Dane could only guess that it was wondering where the pain it was in went.

"I healed you. Since I was the one that hurt you." Dante said a bit downcast but he was suddenly jerked in a hold as the beast wrapped its front paws around his body as it pulled him into it before Dante felt a wet tongue lick his face. Half of him was grossed out a bit, but the other was happy that he made peace with the beast.

After the Lion let Dante go the three little ones charged at him and began to play with him, which consisted of them gnawing at his body. But it did hurt as it was just how they played with each other.

Dante couldn't but laugh. Something he only did when he was with his…

Dante suddenly stopped remembering once more that he no longer in his world. But a different one. And to everyone back in Gristol he was dead. One thing about the Mark of the Outsider was that you were able to sense someone else that bore the mark if you were strong enough. But Dante's connection to Corvo was cut off. As if it was never there in the first place.

He no longer had a place to call home, no friends to be with anymore. Or the worst one that hit him the hardest. He no longer had a family. He was alone again.

Dante closed his eyes as tears began to swell up in his eyes but he felt something touching his body. He opened them to see the three smaller lion cubs one of them moved its head under his head as if it was asking Dante what was wrong.

Dante wiped the tears away and smiled at the cubs, "Sorry. Just got hit by reality right there." He said letting out a chuckle. It was going to be hard. But then, when was it not. Dante stood back up and looked around to see the fog was starting to fade away enough for him to see some type of building in the distance.

"Looks like if I'm going to figure out just where I am. That would be a good place to begin." Dante said as he started to walk away but his body was wrapped by a large scorpion tail that lifted him into the air.

The Mother Lion looked at Dante who just chuckled once again.

"Listen, I need to found out just where I am, and that structure over there is a good place for me to begin. I knew we got off on the wrong foot, but I don't belong here." Dante said noticing the sadden expression on the mothers face as it licked his face once again before if slowly dropped him to the ground facing the direction he was heading down. Dante looked back only to feel a nudge on his rear end.

The mother Lion pushed him forward almost as if she was letting one of her cubs leave the nest.

"Goodbye." Was all Dante said before he used Blink to make it to the structure faster. That and he was worried he would run into something more dangerous than the Lion creature.

-Just outside the Everfree Forest

"I'm glad to see everypony here. Now as you may of heard from Twilight that my sister and I have sensed a powerful dark magic that appeared near the ruins of castle where you all defeat NightMare Moon. Now, we know not of what being this dark caster is. But what we do know is that it is strong. Which where you ponies come to play." Princess Celestia said looking at the Mane 6. "You 6 shall accompany me to the old Castle Ruins where we will confront of the being. And should I fail to defeat it, I believe the Elements of Harmony will be needed. But only as a last resort." Princess Celestia told everypony there who as nodded at her.

"Good, now Shining armor and his guards will begin to make a barrier surrounding the castle while myself and the 6 will head into the castle ruins where we will see if that being has made it there." She said gathering the Elements of Harmony together in one spot.

"Princess, why is this being so dangerous?" Twilight asked her teacher and friend.

Celestia looked down at her student, "Because it is an evil much like that of Discord. The very evil he would of become had you all not changed his ways." She told Twilight as she and the others remembered the events that transpired over a year ago when they used the Elements of Harmony to defeat him the time he came to Ponyville and they were able to change his was as he told them he would try to change his ways. And cause a little less Chaos then he usually did.

"Um, not ta sound like a sour pony your Majesty, but how exactly are we suppose ta take this being out any who?" Applejack asked.

Celestia looked at the light orange pony that wore a cowboy hat, "Applejack, I understand your concern but this is something that even I will need your help on. I will confront the being while the rest of you provide aid." She said.

"You can count on me Princess!" Rainbow Dash shouted while appearing in the air near the Princess who smiled at the Cyan pony's response.

"I'll help you in any way I can Princess." Rarity told her.

"Oh! Maybe we can have roast some marshmallow's and have a camp out!" Pinkie Pie shouted excited and jumped around all the ponies there.

"I'll h-help as much as I-I-I can." Fluttershy said quietly getting a nodded from the Princess.

"And I'll do whatever you need me to do Princess!" Twilight said smiling at the Princess.

Then they all turned to Applejack who just sighed but smiled as she did.

"Ah' do my best to help too ya Majesty. It's just the little ones are having a sleepover at ma house and they were awake when Twilight here came ta get me." Applejack said worried that the kids might want to venture out to see what was going on, but the Princess just laid a hoof on the concerned Earth pony.

"Fret not my dear Applejack. I'm sure that the little Fillies are fast asleep in their beds." The Princess calmed her friend.

As she finished speaking a white unicorn with a shield on his flank walked up and bowed to the Princess.

"Princess, my men are ready to move out at your word." Shining Armor said.

Celestia looked her commander and nodded to him, "Good, you and your men began the search while we head to the ruins located within the EverFree Forest." She told the captain of her guard who nodded before giving his sister a worried look but she only smiled at him telling him that everything will be alright.

"Very well. We shall begin our search, best of luck to you Princess and everypony else." He said taking his leave as he and his group entered the forest.

The Princess watched as the group of ponies entered the forest.

"Let us go too my friends." The Princess said as her horn began to glow as her magic surrounded them all before they disappeared.

-With Dante

To Dante for a short moment stopped at the summit of a small mountain top that he used Blink to climb up. He used both his front hoofs to reach inside his Cloak and pulled out the crossbow he was given by Corvo and used it to look ahead at the Structure that rested just below him.

To his eye it looked as if it was the ruins of some castle. It was large and unlike the ones in his world. This one was made of some type of stone. But Even from his spot atop the mountain. Dante could feel something pulling him towards the ruins for some reason.

"Well, it seems to be deserted. But I might as well search through it to see if I can find out anything about where I am." Dante said as he placed the crossbow back inside his cloak and took a few steps back before sprinting towards the edge and jumped off it.

Dante free fall would be suicide to anyone crazy enough to do it, but to him. It was something that he did often. As his body got closer to the ground, he began to gather magic around his front legs and just before he hit the ground he unleashed a powerful WindBlast that hit the ground with such force it shattered the ground below him but Dante used Blink to push his body forward making him skid across the ground.

"Easy as pie." Dante said wiping the dust of his cloak before he turned to face the ruins that lay before him. "Well, it's now or never." He said as he walked over to the wall before him and looked up to see a gaping hole big enough for him to fit through but it was higher up in the wall.

Taking a few steps back, Dante ran in a full sprint which was faster since he was on all fours. And jumped at up the wall. But thanks to one of the abilities granted by the mark of the Outisder. Dante was able to focus the air under his feet mid-air making it solid for a spilt second allowing him to jump high before he landed against the wall and flipped himself backwards before he used Blink to teleport the rest of the way up.

Dante landed with ease and looked behind him to see how high up he was, "I guess this mark is useful. Even if it is a curse." He said heading deeper into the hole. And into the ruins.

Once inside Dante began his search in what looked to be the a long spiral staircase. Which is where the hole left him.

"Well nowhere to go but up." Dante said walking up the stairs until it brought him to a large open room of some kind. To him for some reason the room was almost like the throne room back at the Castle in Gristol.

Walking into it he looked around to see some windows still intact with pictures of ponies on them. Only some had wings, while others had horns. And there were two that had both wings and a horn. This made Dante bit confused.

"So this world has Pegasus, and Unicorns." He said remembering seeing these creatures before in a book he read in the Royal Library. But the last picture of the two with wings and a horn. He had never seen such a creature before.

He looked around some more before he walked up to the platform where he was bathed in the moons rays that came in through a hole in the ceiling. It was a full moon out. Much like the one in his world.

But suddenly something caught Dante's attention. He looked down on the platform he stood on to see a seal of some kind beneath him.

"What's this?" He muttered as he leaned down to see runes around the seal but nothing else. But there was a keyhole of some kind in the center of the seal. Dante would of looked more into it had he not felt something in the air shift which on instinct, he used Blink to flash up onto one of the upper columns hiding his body in the shadows as a few sparks of light began to flash in the center of the room before one large burst of light blinded him for a moment before he took notice of 7 new beings that stood where the light was just at.

And the crazy thing about them.

They were all ponies.

-With the Mane 6 and the Princess

They appeared in the main chamber of the old Castle ruins. The very spot where their friendship began, and what lead to all the events that took place after.

The mane 6 began to look around cautiously as the Princess watched them all very closely. But after a while of searching they found nothing.

"Doesn't seem to be anything here ya Majesty." Applejack pointed out as she looked around but didn't see anything or hear anything.

The others looked around but they didn't see or hear anything at all.

"Um, Princess. I don't think that there is anypony here." Twilight said as the others returned to join everypony that gathered in the center of the hall.

"Yes it would seem so my ponies. Let us continue the search elsewhere." Celestia said when Rarity spoke up.

"I beg your pardon Princess, but why did we come to the ruins to search for this evil being?" The white Unicorn asked.

Celestia simply turned to face her friends, "Because this place is filled with magic. Old magic is stronger and more powerful. This place seems to draw in many unnatural things and to my experience, I thought what it is were looking for would be here also. But it would seem that I was wrong." She said before her student walked over to her side.

"Don't worry Princess. We'll find this being were looking for in no time. Right Girls!" Twilight said looking at the rest of her friends who just smiled.

"You bet cha' we will!" Applejack said.

"Nothing can out run me. The fast flier in all of Equestria." Rainbow boasted.

"I'm sure we will find what we're looking for in all good time." Rarity said.

"I-I-I'm sure w-we'll find it." Fluttershy said still hiding behind her mane because the chamber they were in was scaring her.

"Hey if we find it soon does that mean we could still have that campfire! I have everything ready for it!" Pinkie said pulling out a bag of marshmallows, crackers, and chocolate from out of nowhere.

But as soon as she did, a small rumble echoed softy through the chamber putting everypony on alert.

Celestia was the first to step up, "We know you are there. So come out before I make you!" She all but shouted in the chamber as her voice echoed out.

But she was met with nothing but silence.

"Girls, be careful. Whatever it is were looking for is here with us." The Princess told the 6 mares with her as they all began to look around to see if they could see anything moving around.

-With Dante

Right after Dante used Blink to hide. 7 ponies appeared out of nowhere. They began to look around for a good while before they all gathered back into the middle of the room.

Dante know that he could escape easily but he thought it could be useful to listen in to what they were talking about so he used the shadows to move closer towards them before he was able to hear them speaking.

They were talking about finding some kind of evil being. It didn't take a genius to figure out that it was him they were probably looking for. But for Dante to only question that was going through his head was why?

"Hey if we find it soon does that mean we could still have that campfire! I have everything ready for it!" Dante heard one of the ponies say. It was a pink one with bouncing pink hair. Not knowing how, she pulled out a number of things from out of nowhere. The first being a bag of marshmallows which caused Dante's mouth to water. If there was one thing he liked it was sweets.

She then pulled out a stack crackers before pulling out chocolate. Which Dante at this point was hungry but seeing the sweets made his stomach growl out.

Regretting that he sank into the pillar he was on hoping no one heard him but luck was not on his side today.

"We know you are there. So come out before I make you!" He heard the larger white pony say. And oddly enough it seemed like they didn't hear where the sound came from so he was safe. For now.

Using Dark Vision he slowly turned around to see through the pillar to where he saw the 6 ponies standing in the same place as before searching for him.

But something made Dante stop, 'Wait a minute. Wasn't there 7 of them. Where's the last one?' Dante thought but was taken from it as he heard something break across the wind behind him. He turned to see a Cyan Pegasus with rainbow colored mane and tail staring right at him.

For a moment the two said nothing. Only staring at each other as if they were having a staring contest. But Dante say that the pony was about to shout out. So his did the one thing he could do.

He used Blink to teleport away from the pillar onto another one but as he was traveling through Blink. Something grabbed onto his leg.

As he landed on the other pillar away from the Cyan Pegasus. He looked down to see that a glowing purple light was wrapped around his leg like a bracelet of some kind. Acting quickly Dante tried to get it off but instead it gave off a light that lit him up in the shadows.

"Shit." Dante muttered out as every pair of eyes in the room was on him. And all he saw was a bright light heading towards him. And before he could even do anything about it, the bracelet on his leg shocked him making his body freeze up before he could dodge the attack.

The light hit Dante engulfing his entire body within a ball of light which felt like he was burning alive. And he was. His clothes caught fire and were beginning to burn away into embers as he began to scream out in pain.

His voice echoed through the hollow halls and into the surrounding forest.

Dante finally being pushed beyond his will began to gather his powers despite the intense pain he was in.

-Outside

"Good work Rainbow." Twilight said as the Cyan Pegasus rejoined the group.

"It was a nice plan. You guys distract while I seek and destroy!" She said giving off a prideful smirk.

After Rainbow gave away the location of the being Twilight used her magic to surround Rainbow and if anything moved from the area around her. It was leaves a mark on the one that moved giving away their location. It was a good spell when looking for someone that's hiding.

And as soon as the light went off they all saw a cloaked figure that stood on all fours like them but was bigger. About the size of Big Macintosh if they had to guess. If not a bit smaller. But with the cloak over its body they weren't able to see what it was. But they did see its glowing red eyes from where its head was.

That is when Celestia lashed out a powerful spell using her powers over the sun to surround the being before its entire body was engulf into a ball of light.

"It is done." The Princess said as she panted a bit before looking at the ball of light that was burning brightly.

The ponies were about to speak when a spine chilling scream was heard.

"Oh my." Rarity said as she covered her sensitive ears.

"W-w-what w-was t-th-that?" Fluttershy said in a shaky voice from behind Rarity.

"Was that the Evil being?" Rainbow asked rubbing her ears.

"If it was, that critter must be in pain. Ah' havn't heard a scream like that since one of our flock broke its hind legs." Applejack said shaking her head a little.

"It sounded so sad." Pinkie said her mane losing a bit of its fluffiness.

But out of all of the ponies there the only ones that were focused on the sphere were the Princess, who was watching over it. And Twilight who had one question on her mind.

"Princess, just what is that spell you used. I never seen anything like it before." Twilight asked but Celestia kept her eyes on the ball of light.

"That is because it is olden magic my dear student. One that is to this day is painful for me to cast." The Princess said.

"Why?"

"Because I have not used a spell like this for over a thousand years. Long before peace was governed over Equestria. It is one that was used for to exile those that no longer had the right to live." She said making the ponies go wide eyed.

"Does that mean…" Twilight asked and only a nod from Celestia was given.

"Yes my dear student. A being as evil as this one cannot be allowed to venture out of these ruins. For this is where it rest for all eternity. This is where it will di-"

The Princess was stopped when a shouted heard from within the ball.

"Dispel!" Dante shouted out as magic burst out of his body cracking the ball around him but it didn't break even then. So Dante groaned out as he forced more of his magic out until he began to cough up blood. The pain was too much but it was either this or death. And Dante was not going to die like this.

"Argh!" The ponies heard before cracks began to appear around the sphere.

"No this cannot be. Nothing can break the Banishment spell. Not even-" Before she could even say another word. There was a loud resounding crack. Before everything came to a holt.

No sound, just an endless void.

That is until the Sphere shattered as a wave of magic pulsed out sending everypony in the area flying back before they skid across the room and stopped.

Everypony groaned out before they each looked up to be greeted with the sickening sight of the figure standing there frozen. Its cloak burned around the edges and some spots around the body. But the worst part was that they were able to see who it was.

It was a pony.

Its Dark sliver coat covered in burns that were visible through the holes in the cloak. Its black mane tied with a golden string that hung over its shoulder. And its red eyes, staring right at them.

"…why…." They heard a whisper.

"..Why…" They heard again as they stood back up.

"What do you mean Why?" Celestia asked as she was the first to step forward.

The pony before them was shaking barely able to hold himself up but glared at the Princess.

"Why did you attack me!" He shouted, "I never did anything to any of you! Yet you come here and try to kill me with a word!" With every word it made the mane 6 flinch knowing that his words were right.

They attacked him, they even tried to kill him. And they didn't even try to confront him.

"I sense a dark evil enter my land." The larger white winged Unicorn said as she walked closer to Dante. She pointed her right front hoof at him. "You are the source of that evil. One that is the same as the a corrupted king. I as ruler of this land had a duty to protect it from anything that wants to harm it. Even if that means I must break my vow."

Dante raised a brow at the last words he heard.

"And that would be?" He asked rudely.

"To rid this land of its evil by any means necessary." She said as her horn glowed in a bright blinding light before flames began to erupt around her before they flew at Dante.

But Dante was near his limit. He used nearly all his magic reserves to free himself from that hellish prison he was trapped in. And now, he was barely able to stand up.

Dante watched as the flames grew closer. He closed his as eyes as he gave up. His last thoughts went out to his mother. That maybe if possible he would be able to see her again. And to his family. His adoptive sister Emily the high Empress, and his adopted father. The Lord Protector, Corvo.

"I'm sorry." Dante said as he could feel the flames getting closer to him. But as they neared him, a tear fell from his eye.

One single tear that fell to the floor as time slowed down.

A single pony in the back of group saw this happen. The evil being shed a tear. But in this spilt moment she felt nothing but pure Honesty as the tear fell to the ground before it splashed as the flames engulfed the pony's body whole.

The other mane 6 could only close their eyes as the sight they just witnessed was too much to bare.

That is until the flames died down and they all saw something they never thought they would ever see.

Dante felt the heat surround him before it died down seconds later. His body left with the feeling of it on fire, but something was off. He was still feeling the pain his body was in for some reason.

He opened his eyes only to gasp out as tears formed out.

Infront of the weak pony stood a large Lion like creature. It's body covering his, but the thing was. Its back wings were charred off. Its fur burnt. And its eyes lost to the world before it toppled to the ground bouncing once and sending a loud thump out before stopping.

Dante stood there motionless before he took one step forward. He fell to his knees near the head of the beast. No words left his mouth that was left agape. Only the sharp pain with his chest. As he shook his head.

To the other ponies there. They could watch in awe as a Manticore saved the life of a pony. Something that had never been done before in the entire history of Equestria. There had been stories of Manticores befriending ponies, but never one were one would willingly throw itself infront of danger. It would only do that for its cubs.

Tears began to swell up in their eyes as they watched the cloaked pony walk up to the beast before he fell to his knees. Tears pouring out of his eyes, and what the ponies saw next was heart breaking.

The Manticore was still alive somehow. It moved its head closer to the pony before it licked its face. As if a mother wiping the tears off the face of its child, before its head fell back to the ground motionless.

In Dante's mind the scene played over and over again. Like a never ending movie.

"**You aren't strong enough." **

"**You never were." **

"**That's why she died." **

"**You're the reason your Mother is DEAD!" **

"**And now, you're the reason another Mother is DEAD!" **

Dark whispers echoed in Dante's head as he felt the hairs on his back beginning to rise up. Tears blinding his sight as he looked down as the motionless beast before him.

And it let it all out.

"AR**GHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **Dante's mark began to glow brighter and brighter until his whole body began to glow in a red light before a pillar of light erupted around the pony blinding everypony there. And everypony in the surrounding area.

The light began to change into a black mist as the red began to be replaced with it.

"No! I won't let another evil spread across the land!" Celestia shouted as she tried to focus her magic but the force coming from the single pony was too much even for her to handle.

"Princess!" Twilight shouted as she and the others were having trouble keeping their ground.

"Girls! We need the Elements of Harmony! It might be out last hope!" The Princess of the sun shouted as she stood infront of them. "I'll try and hold off the magic as much as I can but please hurry!" She shouted as she spread her wings out and her eyes glowed out in white hue.

The Mane 6 were already feeling the stress from the pillar easing over them.

Twilight only looked at the rest of her friends, no words needed to be said as they all nodded to each other before their bodies began to glowing in a corresponding color to their Element.

"Hurry girls! I can't hold it much longer!" As if on cue, a beam in the form of a rainbow roared over the Princess as she dropped her guard and watched as the Elements of Harmony circled around the Pillar of Black Magic before.

"No.. it can't be." Princess Celestia said as she watched the Elements of Harmony engulf the pillar of light before it was shattered away as if it was never even used in the first place.

The mane 6 regained their hold over themselves only to see everything was still in chaos around them.

"We have failed my little ponies." The Princess said making each of them gasp out.

If the Princess was powerless against his Evil, and so were the Elements. What hope was left?

-Inside the Pillar

Dante continued to shout out as this sudden rush of magic lashed out around him. He had never felt this power before. But it was familiar to him. Like it had been inside him along. But why did he know it?

"Allow me to answer the question for you my dearest Dante." A voice spoke out as Dante's eyes shot wide open as he was once again standing in his human body once again. But he was in the one place he thought he would never have to step foot in again.

The Void.

And before him was floating the one person he wished he never had to meet again.

"Outsider." Dante spat out with venom in his voice.

"Oh come now Dante. After everything we have been through, this is how your thank me?" He said making Dante confused.

"Still don't get it?" Outsider laughed as he floated down to Dante as a ball of light flew out of his chest and into the hands of the Outsider.

It was the small Rune he had found the last time he was here in the Void.

"You have my Rune. Which even you said yourself just before I disappeared. You heard my darkest secrets. That is because this Rune is my being in whole. And now that you hold it. We have become one." He laughed out but Dante gathered wind into his hand and shot it out at the floating bastard before him.

"Ah ah ah Dante. You can't hurt me. After all I am nothing more than spirit. My strength is yours. My abilities are yours. My magic is yours. And my mind is yours." He said as he began to fade away.

Dante was left alone in the Void once again.

He fell to his knees.

"Damn it! Even in a whole new world he still haunts me!" Dante cried out. As he felt the dark magic following out of him. It was the same as the Outsider.

"I can't live with this. I just can't." Dante said as he looked down as his waist and saw his blade was there. How, he didn't know. But as he took it out and flipped the blade out. It brushed against his finger cutting it a bit. A sharp pain was felt as it did.

And Dante knew what he was going to do. If the Outsider was a part of him, then if he died. Then the Outsider would too.

Closing his eyes Dante plunged the sword into his chest just as a wave of light filled the Void world. Bright and colorful magic filled the world making it fade away before he was floating in nothing but an empty white world.

"So…I'm dead.." Dante spoke out as he felt motionless.

"_Far from dead my dear Dante." _A soft voice spoke out from behind Dante.

He turned around to be greeted with the sight of a being made from light. Nothing but a white light that appeared as a human figure.

"Who are you?" Dante asked, "Are you the reaper here to take my soul to the depths of hell?" He said.

The figure shook its head, "_No, I am the one that brought you to this world Dante. The one that brought you this peaceful land. But had I known you held he Outsiders Rune within you. I would have intervened long before his all could of happen. And for that I apologize. Now, tell me Dante. What is it that you want in life." _The being asked him.

Dante looked at the being before closing his eyes.

"I always want to protect everyone. When I was young, I lost my Mother. And since then I swore to protect everyone I cared about. But even after years of gaining strength I wasn't able to save the life of another." His thoughts going out to the Mother beast that saved him at the cost of its own life.

The being was silent.

"Why?"

"_W_hy _what Dante?" _

"Why did you bring me to this world?" He asked.

The being moved closer to him making feel uneasy.

"_Because I saw the act of Valor you did. You gave your life to save another and that alone is enough reason to give you a second chance." _The being said but Dante shook his head.

"But someone died because I was brought to this world! She protected me when she had three cubs to raise." Dante shouted out as tears began to swell in his eyes.

"_A mother will protect her children no matter the cost. She knew this and she gave her life to save yours. And for that I now come to you with a choice Dante. I can give you the strength to save her life. Yes, even now she still lives but only because the amount of magic your body is giving off. But the question lies with you. In Exchange for her life, you have to be willing to give something up in return. Something of Equal or Greater Value." _The being said making Dante think that he could save the mother but something that of greater or the same value was needed.

Dante thought for a moment before it hit him.

"A life. That's the cost to save her." Dante said as he saw the being Nod.

"_Yes, the life of one to save another. Are you willing to accept this price?" _Dante nodded without a second's hesitation.

"Yes, but it won't be my life I am trading." Dante said as he placed his hand over his chest forcing something to come out. It was a small Rune that gave off a dark mist.

"I give the life of the one that lives on within this." Dante said as he heard the Outsider screaming at him but it sounded like nothing more than a whisper.

The being giggled out a bit, "_Yes, it would seem that you understood what I meant. Very Well."_ The being said taking the Rune from Dante's hand as he felt a heavy burden taken from his shoulders.

But then he began to wonder, "Why are you helping me?" Dante asked the being who only laughed once again before it walked up and wrapped its arms around his body.

But his body didn't fight it. Instead he felt like he knew this feeling. Like it was something his mind had forgotten but his body never did.

"_As I said Dante. A Mother doesn't need a reason to help their child." _

Dante looked back up to see he was no longer in the calming world but inside the Void once again. Only the world around was full of life now. Meadows as far as he could see and in the center of it all next to him was a large tree that was inscribed with runes that gave off a white light.

"It's warm." Dante said reaching his hand out to the tree before his palm rested against it. He felt its warmth following into his body as a voice spoke out to him.

"_This is your will. Your strength. Your light. You still bear the mark of the Outsider. But now it has been cleansed. This is my gift to you. Dante. My son." _The voice spoke to him.

"Thank you. Mother." Dante said as the world began to glow in a bright light before he opened his eyes back in the real world.

"We have failed my little ponies." Dante heard a voice say before he realized his magic was still lashing out uncontrollably. It still held darkness within it but now he felt his powers were purer than before.

He closed his eyes, for some reason he felt his body no longer in pain. No long fatigued. And his strength coming back to him. Then he began to leak his magic out spreading it through the pillar of dark magic.

"I caused this to happen. And I'll be the one to fix it." Dante said as his he opened his eyes to show a the white of his eyes that were outlined with blue magic as his body began to glow in the same blue glow.

-Outside the Pillar

The 7 ponies could only watch as the Pillar began to erupt into chaos as its magic lashed out all around. Celestia was doing her best to protect her friends but with everything happening. She was being forced back.

"There has to be something we can do!" Twilight shouted out trying her best to help her teacher hold the barrier protecting them.

"But if the Elements of Harmony weren't able to do a thing to that! What can we possibly do?" Rarity shouted as she was trying to fix her mane that was ruined everything happening.

"There has to be something we can do." Rainbow said trying to think of something but nothing came to mind.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-sca-scared." Fluttershy said hiding behind Applejack who was using her body to shield the frightened filly.

"Ah know sugar cube. I am too." The earth pony said holding her hat down.

Pinkie pie wasn't holding to well either, her mane was almost straightened out completely.

"Come on everypony! Smile! There has to be something we can do!" She said trying to make every other pony happy but even she was failing.

Then all of a sudden there was a calm as the magic seemed to stop.

"What's happening?" Celestia spoke out when a voice echoed through the room.

"I caused this to happen. And I'll be the one to fix it." They all heard the very pony that was inside say before a blue light began to glow from the inside of the dark pillar.

"I never wanted this to happen." They heard him say before the light grew brighter.

"I only wanted to protect everyone." He said as the pillar of light shattered to show the same pony from before standing in the middle of the pillar. Only his body was different. He had a brown coat, his black hair now white and his roots a black, and above his hoofs there was a patch of white fur. It was nothing like the pony they saw before.

A blue aura appeared around his body as the air around him began to shift. As he opened his eyes, the 7 ponies no longer saw the dark red eyes staring at them, but blue eyes filled with remorse. And then opened his mouth as they heard him say.

"Harmony."

A pillar erupted from his body once again, only this time all the ponies were bathed in a warm glow. They even felt their injures healing. They all turned to see colors much like that of the Elements of Harmony only they weren't colors of a rainbow. It was more like the different shades of colors encircling his body before the aura around him moved over the Manticore lying next to him surrounding its body before its entire body was covered in the light before it faded away.

And to what they saw shocked them. Its body was no longer burned, it's back healed along with its two wings. It was as if nothing happened at all.

They could only stare at the scene before them. As the light began to fade away before the pony collapsed on the ground.

Everypony just looked at each other wondering what just happened.

That is until the Princess spoke up.

"This power, it held no malice what so ever. How is this possible?" She said as the other poines walked up to her.

"What do ya mean ya Majesty?" Applejack asked.

"As the pillar of darkness was raised. I felt a powerful evil coming from the pony. But now, I sense nothing. No evil what so ever coming from him. But how is that possible the Elements of Harmony didn't work, yet somehow he was still cleansed." She said as the others looked at the pony once more.

And they had to agree with the Princess. They no longer felt the sense of evil coming from it. It was something pure. The change in its body was more than enough to make them believe it.

"Do you think we should check to see if he's alright?" Twilight asked as she walked forward.

That is until Celestia pulled her back using her magic, and confusing her pupil.

"Princess? Why did you do that?"

Not answering her Twilight heard a low growl behind her as she turned to see the Manticore now awake and its claw buried where she was just standing.

"It's ok! I am so glad you're alright!" Fluttershy said nearing the beast but it just snared at he making her back away.

"Why is it protecting that pony? I thought Manticores didn't like ponies?" Rainbow said confused at the beast's action.

"What it maybe, we need to arrest that pony." Celestia said. Even if she could sense any evil from that pony anymore, she still wanted to know just what it was.

She began to gather her magic as it formed around the Manticore freezing it in place. It roared out trying to break free but it was useless against the magic of an Alicorn.

"Dispel." A voice spoke out as the magic from the Alicorn was cut off breaking the beast free from its momentary prison.

"How?" The Princess muttered when she noticed there was a pony standing infront of the Manticore. It was the same one that had collapsed not to long ago, only he now he appeared to be fine.

"Leave her alone. She did nothing wrong except trying to protect me." The pony said to them before he turned around to face the beast.

"Thank you. If you hadn't come when you did, I would of never of been freed from my curse. But you need to go back to the little ones." Dante said to the mother beast that just leaned down and rubbed its head against his. Dante felt happy knowing she was alright.

The Manticore moved away before giving the other ponies one last look. "Don't worry about them. They can't hurt me anymore." Dante said, "Now go. I promise to come and visit you all again." He said as the Manticore jumped out of the opening in the wall and disappeared into the forest.

Then Dante turned to face the 7 ponies before him.

"Now, are we going to be able to have a normal conversation or is this going to head south?" He asked.

The Princess was the first to step up once again, "Very well. But answer this. How is it one moment you are filled with evil but now I sense none from you what so ever?"

"I was possessed by an ancient being that lived to use others as his play things. He cursed me when I was young." Dante said holding up his right hoof to show a white mark on the front of his leg, "When I thought I rid myself of him, he hid away deep within me waiting for his chance to break out. You can guess how that happened." Dante said a be angry at the White pony who seemed not to pleased with the tone he took.

"You brought a powerful evil into my land. As its ruler I-"

"Have to rid the evil from the land. Yes I know. But why did you not simply talk to me instead of attacking me." He said.

"You were hiding! How were we supposed to know you weren't trying to attack us!" The Cyan Pegasus shouted at him.

But he just looked at her, "I was observing you all. I came here to find out just where I am, before you all appeared and spoke of how I was an evil being."

"Wait what do you mean find out where you are? You can't wander into the Everfree Forest without knowing what it is. That's dangerous." The purple pony said this time.

"Ok, let me re-phrase that. I was brought to this world by a great means of power. I know that I am a pony but I was not always one." Dante said as he noticed the confused look on their faces.

"And just what were ya'll before you became a pony?" The orange pony asked Dante.

He looked at her, "I was a human."

-TBC

-**Wow, my longest chapter so far, over 9,000 words. Took me a while to figure out how to write this chapter but I did it! And I may be posting a new chapter every Sunday, or atleast I'm going to try and do that. So look forward to the next chapter k! ****/)*(\**

**-3ndless**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everypony, for anyone having any confused thoughts as to why Celestia was very OC, and willing to kill after a thousand years of peace. Well….you'll have to wait till the story progress more. And as much as I can saw it ties into the something that happened long before Luna's banishment. But that's just a hint to what it is. **

**So once again, please forgive the mistakes here and there and enjoy reading the next chapter of MLP: MOTO.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**My Little Pony: Mark of the Outsider CH: 3**

"I was a human." Dante said getting a confused look from everypony in the room but from the white one he noticed a look in her eyes.

"You know what a human is. Don't you." Dante said looking at the Princess who gave him turned the look he gave her.

"Yes, I know of them, but not of them. I have only heard a tale of a distant land one not of this world where they live. They are violent beings that live to fight others of their own kind." She said in a not to happy tone.

"Humans are troubled beings. But not all of them are violent beings. There are some who wish only to live a peaceful life. Ones that hate war." Dante said as he thought of everything he lost because of the last war in Gristol.

The Mane 6 took notice of the change in the pony's voice as he spoke of those that just want to live in peace.

"So are you one that wishes to live in peace?" Twilight asked.

Dante looked at the purple Unicorn and nodded his head.

"I lost someone very close to me because of war. I don't like to fight unless it's to protect." He said looking back to the white Alicorn.

"Very well then, you shall back to the Castle where we will discuss this matter more in depth… What is your name human?" Celestia asked, if this pony was willing to make peace with her then she was willing to take a chance.

The brown pony looked at her, "My name is Dante Attano."

And with that Dante left with the 7 other ponies to the Castle. Once there he was stripped of his weapons which he swore if they did anything to them he would show them the true meaning of pain. To which the guards shook at the menacing look in his eyes.

The Princess led him and the other 6 ponies into the main hall where her throne was. And another pony like her only she had a midnight blue coat and a crescent moon on her rear leg and on a breastplate she wore.

"So you're a Princess right?" Dante asked as the guards finished taking his equipment away. Even with them he could gave another a good run for their money.

"Yes, as I said before Dante. I am one of the rulers of this land. And so is my sister here, Luna." Celestia said as the Princess of the night looked at her before back to Dante.

"Sister, is this the being that which we have sensed?" Luna asked.

Celestia nodded to her, "Yes, only by now I am sure you have sensed that he holds no evil now." She said as the Moon Princess looked at the at the pony standing before them. And she couldn't sense any from him.

"Thou hast ridden thy self of his evil. How does one do'th this?" She asked Dante who just shook his head.

"It's complicated. I'm not sure if I even know how it happened." He said as the White Alicorn looked at her sister.

"Sister, how do we not know this is a trick that thy has played to strike us as our backs have been turned?" Luna said glaring down at the pony before them.

"I already told you I don't want to fight anyone of you." Dante said with more force this time making of the guards react to him.

"You will show respect when in the presence of the Princess!" He said but Dante just looked at him with a serious face.

"Respect is earned. Not given. And they are your Princess, not mine." He said making the guard and the others in the room move towards the one that insulted them.

"Stop this at once!" Celestia shouted in her Royal voice making everypony stop in place. "You all will stand down at once." She said but the captain in the room shook his head.

"But your Highness! This peasant dares to speak ill of you both in front of us!" The Commanding officer said voicing his thoughts but the Princess shook her head.

"Be that as it may, I do not wish to lose any of my guards over a matter of speech. Now, Dante. I am going to look into your mind and I will be looking around so be warned. This may feel weird to you." The Princess said as she closed her eyes.

"And I will be watching what you see." Dante said as his eyes closed and he was brought back into the world within his mind only this time there he was joined by a white pony.

"This is different. I have never seen a mind with a world of its own. You truly are from another world." Celestia said as she looked around at the beautiful scenery.

"This is the world within my mind. My Void, it is something that is within all those that bear the mark. Now I believe we have much to discuss here Princess." Dante said as she turned around to not see the very pony she had attacked, but a being that stood as tall as she did. And on two legs at that.

"So this is a human. Very strange, you regain your true form in your mind." She said as he nodded.

"This is my mind after all. I am in control of it, and you'd best remember that. Now I believe it's time you learned who I am." Dante said as the world around them began to mold into a dark and dirty alleyway. Inside the Alley was a woman holding onto a small child. That looked much like the man before the Princess.

"It all began one night, he appeared before my mother and I." Dante said as a shadow appeared from the darkest corner of the memory. He was floating in the air and this dark mist surrounding him. He was smiling in the darkness as he approached the two before everything went black.

"This is how I gained the Mark of the Outsider, and where everything changed…" Dante began as another scene took place of where they stood. The one of Dante crying over his mother's corpse.

For what seemed like hours Dante explained his life and his upcoming to the Princess of the Sun. How he was born into poverty. How his Mother gave everything to raise him, and the hardships of his childhood. Then came the day he was branded by the Outsider. The very dark force she had felt. And how he lost him mother because of it. Then came a man with an iron mask on. He took Dante under his wing much like she did to Twilight. And he gave Dante a family.

She them listened to him tell her of the Empress of his land, his sister by word of her mouth. He was related to royalty in his world. She then saw how in one night it all changed. The man that he called Outsider appeared and took over his body, explaining how he only gave Dante those powers so he could train to exact his revenge over the man Corvo. But Dante was able to defeat him, and steal his powers by something called a Rune which held magical powers within it. Which all explained why he was able to use this abilities of his. But by doing that he gave the Outsider a way to survive as long as he lived.

Then Celestia was shocked to hear that Dante throw everything he trained for, everything he lived for just to save the man who gave him everything he ever wanted. A meaning to live for.

"Dante…" Said human looked up over at the Princess who looked as if she was going to cry. "I am sorry. I am truly sorry." She said lowering her head to him.

"For what?" He asked her.

"For everything I did and said to you. I was a fool to think someone that has lived as you did would be evil. Please, can you find it within yourself to forgive this foolish Princess?" She asked him.

Dante could help but chuckle a bit, "I forgive you Princess. My Father always told me that your enemy today, is your friend tomorrow. And since our first meeting was under the means of a darker force. What do you say why begin anew?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Yes. I would very much like that. But for now, I believe we should return to the others it has been a long time inside here." She said standing back up before the world began to fade away and Dante and the Princess both returned to normal.

"I think their coming back Everypony!" Pinkie Pie shouted as Dante began to blink his eyes open only to be greeted with a pink pony staring at him in the face.

Dante took a step back not expecting to see some other pony so close to him.

"Um, please don't do that. I'm not one for having somepony in my face." He said as Pinkie dropped down to the ground but when Dante looked down she was gone and back to where the other 5 ponies where. Across the room. 'How did she do that?' Dante wondered before the Princess spoke up.

"May I have everyponies attention please." She began, "As many of you know, late last night a dark power entered our world and arrived within the Everfree forest. I along with the Captain of the guards and the mane 6 entered the forest in hope of defeating this evil presence." Many of them nodded at this.

"We encountered a single being within the ruins of the old Castle where we confronted this pony. Dante Attano." On cue, everypony looked at the brown and white mane pony in the center of the room. "We fought against him, he holds powers no of this world which is how he was not only stand against us, but hold us back. And after seeing the first thing in this world that befriended him. A mother Manticore that gave its own life to protect him. He lost control over his powers which in turn gave the true being behind his evil powers reign over his body as a pillar of dark magic appeared surrounding him. But that's to the Elements, even thou at first it seemed they had failed, its powers were enough to give Dante control over his body where he was able to rid himself of the curse magic within him. Which leads to now." She said finishing up her explanation.

"I have heard his story of his world, and I have found many things that I wish to bring up if that is fine with you Dante." She asked. Dante for one was glad she asked before speaking out him.

"Go ahead."

She nodded to him, "Dante is not only one that holds a very high title from the kingdom he hails from, but he is also the younger brother of the reigning Queen. Making him a part of the Royal family from his world." She said making everypony take a second look at the Pony before them. "And after having a long and peaceful talk with Dante. I have to a conclusion that he will be allowed to live here in Equestria for as long as he abides by our rules. Is that not right Dante."

"Yes. I just want to live a peaceful life from here on out. And I'm willing to lay my sword to rest." Dante said getting a smile from the Princess.

"Then it is settled. Twilight Sparkle!" The Princess called out to her student.

Said pony came forth, "Yes Princess?"

"You and the other Elements may return to Ponyville. I will send you a message with further details but for now you all may return home and rest." Celestia said as the Mane 6 bowed before leaving the room.

But for one pony, she was the last to leave the room and she looked back once more taking a glance as the pony in the room before the doors closed and they left.

"Now, Dante there is a matter that I must talk with you. But before that, Luna is there anything you wish to ask him before I begin again." Celestia asked her sister.

Luna looked at Dante once again, "Does thou truly wish to live in peace with our land?" She asked.

Dante nodded, "Where I came from. It was a land that was bordered with war. But I was given a second chance to live a peaceful life. One that my mother wanted me to have. And I will uphold that wish." Dante said with resolve in his eyes.

Luna smiled at this, "We can see that thy is speaking of the truth. We have nothing more to ask but thy do'th as my sister asks of thee."

"I will as long as she is reasonable." Dante told the Moon Princess who nodded to her sister.

"Now Dante, let us talk more about you and your new life here in Equestria." Celestia said with a smile on her face.

-2 Weeks Later in Ponyville

It was just another day within Ponyville. Celestia's Sun rising up early in the morning as those of the Apple Family got up to begin their work over the farm. It was getting close to winter and the snow would be coming in early this year so they had been working overtime to harvest everything beforehand so they wouldn't lose any crops.

"AJ, I'm heading out to get started ok!" Big Mac shouted as he left the house to begin his side of the work.

While said pony was making her way downstairs where she grabbed an apple to eat before heading out the door behind the larger pony.

"Ah'll take the East side of the fields while ya take the west again?" Big Mac asked AJ who nodded as she trotted to his side.

"I reckon ya got ya self a deal. Ah see ya at breakfast Big Mac." The earth pony said as the two separated to do their work while time seemed to pass by quickly.

"Applejack! Big Mac! It's time for breakfast!" The youngest of the apple family shouted out from the Apple home front porch. She walked back inside and began to eat as the two working ponies walked in taking a sigh as they did.

"Ah, reckon at the rate where going. We might lose a quarter of the crops this year." AJ said taking a seat down at the table while Big Mac sat down and just said.

"Eeyup." As he took the plate of Apple cinnamon oatmeal and began to eat.

"Well if that's the case. Why not hire an extra hoof to help out. I'm sure then we can harvest all them crops." Granny Smith said taking her seat while drinking some nice warm tea.

"That's not a bad idea, but I need to find somepony to fill the spot." AJ said as a knock on the door caught her attention. "Ah'll get it."

She trotted over and opened the door, "Well Howdy there Twilight. What brings ya to our neck of the woods so early?" Applejack asked the Unicorn who simply greeted her back.

"Morning AJ. I'm here because the Princess sent me a letter saying that were going to have somepony move over here. It's a friend of hers and she wanted to know if they could stay here at your place. Since my place is full at the moment." Twilight said getting a nod from Applejack.

"Ah believe we can make some room here. But with winter almost here Ah won't be able ta help whoever this pony is." Aj said referring to the rest of the crops that still needed to be harvested.

"Well the Princess did mentioned that if you do say yes. Then you can put this pony to work as soon as they get here. Which means you'll have an extra pair of hoofs to help."

"Aright then. I'll send a letter to the Princess letting her know you said yes. Thanks again AJ." Twilight said before taking off back towards her home where she could send the letter.

Applejack closed the door and walked back into the dining room where the rest of the Apples were.

"Who was that Applejack?" Granny Smith asked.

"It was Twilight. The Princess asked if somepony could stay here for a while. And she even said that they'd be willing to lend a hoof around the farm. Which save me the trouble of looking for help." AJ sighed in relief, but then she remembered that she forgot to ask Twilight when this pony would be getting there.

"Oh boy I'm gonna be late! See ya Big Mac! Granny! AJ!" Apple Bloom shouted as she rushed out the front door with her school bag on her back.

"Apple Bloom! You be sure to head on back here to lend a hoof after school!" Applejack shouted out the door but the tiny filly was already out of her sight. "Haa, what am Ah gonna do with that pony." She mumbled as she noticed Big Mac heading back into the Orchard to start again. Applejack thought the same as she went back to her spot and started to buck for apples.

-At the Canterlot Castle

A single Earth Pony stood watching over the lively city below. The ponies below walking back and forth. This was a time of peace but something inside him craved for more than just this.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" A voice asked behind Dante. He turned around to see the Princess of the Sun standing before him.

Dante looked at her before he nodded to her question, "Yes. I am thankful for you allowing me to stay here for the past two weeks but I think it's time that I ventured out on my own. I was brought to this world to live the live my mother wanted me to have. And I intend to do just that." Dante said looking back to the ponies below.

"Besides, the high life of an aristocrat isn't for me. You know that."

Celestia could only smile and give him friendly nod, "Yes I am aware of your feelings about living with Royalty. And I respect your ideals. But is there nothing I can do to make you change your mind."

"No. I want to live just like any other pony. But you have my word that I will not harm a single pony in Equestria unless they provoke me to the point that I have to step in and stop them." Dante said as Celestia nodded to him.

"Very well then. I have received word from my faithful student."

"Twilight Sparkle. The purple Unicorn from before correct?"

"Yes. I sent word to her asking if she or the other Elements have room for you and she has told that one of the Elements is willing to let you stay with her and her family so long as you lend a hand around their farm."

"Farm work. I think I can handle that, and I do enjoy growing things." Dante said remembering his small garden he grew within the garden at the palace.

"Then will you be heading out soon?" She asked Dante.

"You said before that Ponyville is only a two hour ride on the train. I think I can get there faster on foot. I'll gather my things so I may depart in the morn'. " Dante said as he left the Princess alone on the balcony.

"Dante, may you find peace in your new life." Celestia said as her horn began to glow as the Sun in the sky began its decent and the moon slowly began to rise blanketing the land in its cool embrace.

-The next day

It was a nice warm morning in Ponyville as many ponies awoke to Celestia's sun rising up.

Everypony was waking up and beginning their day. But in for one Earth pony, it was one day he would remember.

"Dante, are you certain this is what you want?" Celestia asked Dante as he looked out onto the city.

"Princess, I already told you once before. This is something I want to do. Besides, I can't stay here." He said tying the bag he had placed over his shoulder.

"Very well then. Safe travels Dante Attano. And please remember your promise. Not only to me, but to your mother." Celestia said before she watched the wind blew over the trees in the courtyard before looking back to where Dante once stood. Only to see that he was gone.

Celestia could only chuckle at the way Dante acted even to her.

"And so a new chapter begins."

-**Hey Everypony, sorry for the short chapter I got sick this week and I still am. Stomach flu. So I apologize and the next chapter will be much better! So later.**

**-3ndless**


	5. Chapter 4

-**Hello again, 3ndless here. Sorry for not updating for the last few weeks, I broke my own rule of posting a new chapter every week. But somethings came up and I refuse to let the ones that enjoy this story down ****so without and further ado. **

**Ch. 4 ~ A New Life**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"She said it was due east from Canterlot." Dante said as he came to a stop on a dirt pathway. He looked around him to see nothing but open land filled with wildlife. It was a sight that he could never see in Gristol unless it was a picture in some old textbook or a story. It made him appreciate life more knowing that everything here was lush and in growth.

The wind blew over Dante as if it was guiding him towards his destination. As if it had a mind of its own.

And without a word. Dante took off in a full sprint. Having already gotten used to his new body and its limitations. At first he wasn't able to wield his blade in his hand, or hoof but after training with the Royal guards he was able to grasp the knowledge of using his magic in the form of wrapping it around his hoof to do things much like every other pony does. Which was weird at first but he found it much easier to wield the blade within his mouth where he was able to grip and control it better while he used his hoofs to use his crossbow. Although he did have various weapons from his world, some of which were to dangerous to leave with at the Castle for the sake that no pony besides him knew what they could do, or the amount of damage they could do. But under a spell that Celestia cast over them making them inanimate for the time being unless the bind was broken. And not to mention the Bone Charms that he held still seemed to hold their magic giving him his enhanced abilities that they held.

But even after all the things Dante learned of this new world. His mind couldn't help but wonder what his family was going through back in his world.

To them he was dead. He was no longer alive. But here he was living, breathing. And alive. Yet, he had no way of telling them that. His connection with the Void was no longer there so his ties to his world were gone.

But even so, Dante was willing to live the rest of his life in this new land. Regardless of what had become of him. And regardless of whatever gods here have planned out for him.

-At Ponyville

The day had gone through like any other day for the ponies of Ponyville. Everypony was minding their own business when a bell began to toll over Mayor Mares building, which caused all the ponies to go into a panic as they stampeded through the town.

"What's going on?" Somepony shouted.

"There's a Timber Wolf heading this way from the Everfree forest! Some Sky Pegasus spotted it when that were moving the clouds from over the Everfree forest.

"What! A Timber Wolf out at this time of year? What's it doing this close to Ponyville?"

The Pegasus only shook her head, "I don't know. But whatever it is. It's not doing to be good." The Pegasus said taking off into the sky. And so did every other Pony there. Or atleast the ones that could fly did.

The others all huddled inside their homes. No pony was left out, but as the sound of a bestial roar echoed through the air. Everypony began to hide hoping it wouldn't come looking for them.

The eerie wind blew past the homes of everypony as the sound of footsteps were heard. The sound of them only grew louder as each one heavy as it hit the ground.

But then it all came to a stop. There was nothing but an eerie silence that only served to frighten everypony.

"Do you think it's out there?" Whispered an earth pony that was hiding inside the local flower shop.

"Maybe, you should go and check and see." Said one of the other ponies said hiding in the same shop.

The first pony that spoken up nearly choked at the suggestion.

"Wait! Why do I have to be the one that takes a look?" He said in a hushed voice, lest he attract the attention of a certain beast.

"You're the one that said if it's still out there. So it's only fair that you be the one to check one things." The other pony said as the others nodded in agreement,

The lone pony let out a sigh before looking over at the window and gulped.

"O-ok than, here I go." He said slowly trotting over to the window before taking a deep breath and peeking ever so slightly through the crack in the window.

He peered around and saw nothing at first which made him sigh in relief, "I think the coast is clear." He said turning to face the other ponies who seemed to calm knowing that at least they knew it wasn't outside, but that calm was taken from them when he let out a scream when two slit red eyes were staring back at him as he looked back through the window.

"Ahhhhh!" He screamed out which in turned caused the rest of them to scream as they a large shadow figure began to claw against the door making their worst fears come to life.

"It's coming in what do we do?"

"I don't know! Is there another way out?"

"No! This is the only way in." The owner of the shop said in a panic.

The Timber wolf was breaking through the door but something took it from them making them all feel as if there was somepony watching over them.

But little did they know it wasn't somepony, but someponies.

-Outside

"I don't think this is how were going to get our cutie marks guys!" Sweetie Bell said she and the other two of the Cutie Marker Crusaders who were running Justas fast as she was.

"Well how was I supposed to know that we wouldn't get our fighting monster cutie marks!" Scootaloo said as she was trying to push herself faster with her wings but it wasn't helping as much as she wanted.

"Well now we have a big problem to deal with!" Apple Bloom shouted as they ran into the town square where they rushed to climb up the Gazebo but since Scootaloo was the last one up she was almost taken by the Timber wolf as she barely made it up osn top but she was helped by her two friends that pulled her hoofs and landed them all in the middle of it.

"That was a close one." The Earth Pony said sighing as she leaned over to the ledge to see if the Timber wolf was still there and was greeted with its teeth in her face.

"Ahh!" She screamed as she fell backwards into her friends.

"What are we gonna do now? Were trapped up here with a Timber Wolf right below up." Apple Bloom said as the Gazebo that the three was on top began to shake as the Timber Wolf was clawing at the posts that held the top up.

At the sight of this the girls screamed out for help but no pony came to their aid since there fear of the beast was greater than their courage.

-Elsewhere in Ponyville

"Applejack, Applejack!" Shouted Rainbow Dash as she flew into Sweet Apple Arches in such a rush that the very trees themselves leaned from the force of the wind behind her.

And said Earth Pony was almost blown away from the force behind Rainbows landing but she held her ground.

"Rainbow Dash! Just what in the hay are you thinking flying into my farm like that! You nearly took the out a good half the of the Orchard and then some!" Applejack shouted at the Pegasus but Rainbow just huffed out as she tried to catch her breath.

"Are you even listening to me Rainbow!" Applejack shouted louder getting a bit mad since her friend had yet to give her an answer, but Rainbow finally caught her breath.

"Timber wolf… Ponyville…The Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Was all she said before Applejack dropped everything and sprinted off the farm and was already heading towards Ponyville.

"Wait for me!" Rainbow shouted out as she took to the sky's once more chasing down the Earth Pony.

-With the CMC

"Somepony help us!" The girls cried out as they tried to hold onto the top of the gazebo that was literally falling since the Timber wolf had reduced the support beams to toothpicks. And it was jumping at them trying to reach them but it was barely missing.

"Apple Bloom!" Shouted Apple Jack who ran up to where they were at only to be greeted with the Timber Wolf turning to face her.

But as it did, a memory came back to Applejack. One that had been lost to her but in a single instant she felt a wave of fear rush over her as the beast snared at her. The white of its teeth mirroring her face which sent her into a state of shock.

But she saw the fear in her sisters eyes and was about to move when the Timber Wolf leapt into the air and was trying to pounce on her but Rainbow appeared out from the sky and pushed Applejack out of the way at the last second.

"AJ what the hay are you doing! You need to watch what you're doing!" The Cyan Pegasus shouted as she pushed the two out of the way of the Timber Wolf that leapt after them once more.

"Applejack! Ahh!" Apple Bloom shouted out as the post of the gazebo finally gave way and the three fillies came tumbling down and hit the ground.

Rainbow was busy distracting the Timber wolf until it took notice of that an easy meal came into play. The three fillies now on the ground moaned out in pain as they all looked up to see the Wolf pacing towards them.

"Ahhhh!" Was all anypony heard before the Wolf leaped at them with its mouth wide open.

-Before the Timber Wolfs Attack

Dante had made it to the outskirts of Ponyville in no time at all but he wanted to do something before he even entered the town. He had someone, or better yet some wild beasts to visit.

"The EverFree Forest , this is the place where it all began. Where I first came to this world." Dante said as he walked into the forest. He was cautious and alert to the sounds around him since he knew the dangers that walked through the forest itself.

"Dark Vision." Dante whispered as a blue magic formed around his eyes and he opened them to see a whole new world around him. Every little thing was in pain sight to him, and nothing could be hidden.

He looked around until he saw a familiar aura that he knew.

Taking his time to reach the ones he was searching for, Dante came to a clearing surround by brushes and trees. And three little Manticore Cubs that seemed to know he was coming.

Dante stood there motionless as the three cubs stared at him.

"Heh." Was all Dante said before the three charged him at once forcing him to dodged their attack. Which he did by using Blink to teleport behind them and used it many more times as they tried to get him. But it was all in fun and games to him as he let the three catch him once he noticed them getting tired.

Laughter, actually from the heart laughter came from Dante as they dog piled him and began to naw at his body.

To anypony it was as if a pony was being eaten alive and laughing it off, but that wasn't the case.

"Ok ok, you win! Now get off me." Dante said as the three just bundled up against him and huddled into a pile before each one let out a yawn and closed their eyes. And Dante couldn't help but crack a smile at them.

That is until he heard a loud footsteps coming closer to where he as laying on the ground. He bent his head back and peered over his shoulder to see a much larger Manticore walking towards him.

Dante just smiled as it curled around the four and nuzzled against Dante's head before resting on its paws.

"I guess I could rest for a little bit." Dante mumbled out as he closed his eyes and let the warmth of the mother Manticore surround him as he fell asleep. Dreaming of a past life with the one he called Mother.

.Inside Dante's mind as he dreamt. He felt something happening, what thou? He had no idea, just that something bad was happening and he needed to help. As he opened his eyes, he heard the cries of young ones being carried in the wind. It was faint but they were scared.

"Blink." Dante said escaping his entrapment of Manticores. But he had woken the mother of the three. She turned to face him.

"I have to go. I'll come again soon." He said as he used Blink to rush back towards the Entrance of the  
EverFree Forest. He stopped for a moment and the feeling inside him was growing stronger, he felt an unbalance and fear growing. And for some reason it was affecting him.

A sudden out flow of magic surround Dante's body as his mark began to glow in a radiant light before he body disappeared from its spot and was teleported.

Dante swathe world around him shifted into a new form. He felt something pulling him towards the source of this uneasy feeling inside him.

And before he knew it Dante was standing on the outskirts of Ponyville once again only this time he heard the howling of a hungry beast inside the town. And without a second to think he rushed into the town as the uneasy feeling was now pounding inside of him.

Blinking from roof to roof Dante came to a skidding stop. In a gust of wind that encircled him he looked down below to glance at a large wolf made from wood from what it seemed leap in the air and was about to attack three small fillies below him. And from the pain inside him he could feel their fear leaking out of them.

"Apple Bloom!" A voice shouted out snapping Dante into a rush as magic burst once more out of his body as he Blinked infront of the Wooden wolf that was still in midair thanks to the slight time rift that Blink left behind when used. He pulled both his front hoofs back supporting his body with his back legs as wind began to gather around his hoofs as time seemed to return to normal and it was then that he held out his hoofs as the wind magic burst out in making a wall that the Wolf clashed against before the force behind it sent it flying into a building as screams came from said building.

To everypony there it was as if this mysterious pony in a sliver cloak with black and gold embedding across it appeared out of thin air before using strange magic to blast the Timber Wolf like it was a rag doll.

"Apple Bloom!" Applejack shouted as she rushed to the little filly that was shaken up but she held her in a heartwarming hug but unknown to them the Timber Wolf in a rage leapt out of the debris and towards the only ones that were unaware of its presence.

"Look out!" Somepony shouted as the Apple's turned to see the beast's teeth ready to rip them to shreds when a blur of white and blue appeared infront of their view as the sickening sound of flesh being ripped into was heard.

"I know the feeling of being driven by your instincts to feed on anything but this is not right and you know it." The cloaked Pony said as its right foreleg was trapped between the sharp teeth of the Timber Wolf.

To anypony there it was something that made them gasp out.

"You need to control these outburst." The pony said once more as he pushed back against the Wolf throwing it back a few feet.

The cloaked pony just stood there as red drained from the gash on its front leg. The Timber Wolf shook its head before facing the one thing blocking its way.

"I won't fight you. But I need you to leave this place before I have to make you." The pony said pulling out a black blade from under his cloak and stabbed it into the ground infront of him. "It's you choice."

The Timber Wolf looked at the pony before him, his race was savage compared to the likes of ponies. Yet this pony before the wolf gave off an aura until any before.

The two stood there in a staring contest from the looks of it, but to the two they were seeing something more than the eye could see.

Dante was using his possession skill to enter the mind of the beast. It was a lone wolf. Thrown out of its pack for losing a fight to the new alpha. It had nowhere else to go and it was hungry. It's kind did not travel outside the forest for food, but for a lone wolf it was hard to gather anything that held enough substance to keep it going. So it ventured out of the Everfree forest for find a source of food which it happened across this settlement full of ponies.

Dante was able to calm the beast much like he did the Manticore before.

"What are you doing!" Rainbow shouted as she saw the cloaked pony trotted over the Timber Wolf and stared at it face to face.

"There's no need to worry, she's not going to hurt anypony anymore. Isn't that right girl." The pony said as he lifted a hoof up and the Timber to everyponies surprise sat down on its hind legs and stretched its head towards the hoof as it rubbed against it.

To the shock of everypony there the Timber Wolf was showing something that wasn't of its kind.

"It's almost unbearable, isn't it…" The pony spoke out in a low tone but was heard by everypony there, "The pain of being all alone. I know this feeling, I've been there, but I was given a way out of that dark and lonely place and now I am giving you a chance to escape it too. So what say you?" The pony said as the Wolf looked at him before it reeled its head back and let out a long sustained howl before looking back to the pony.

And without a word the Timber Wolf took off towards the town exit without a second thought.

Dante sighed as he walked over and pulled the blade out of the ground before flipping it as it collapsed within itself to where only the handle was visible.

It was then that he no longer felt the uneasy feeling he was getting before, but instead he was feeling the balance return to the area around him.

"Um, Excuse me mister." A small voice spoke out to Dante as he turned to see a small filly with a light cream coat and red hair and mane looking up to him.

Dante towered over her, being almost as tall as the Princess of the sun, he kneeled down to the little ones level making it easy on her.

"What is it little one?" Dante asked, but instead of an answer the young filly threw herself at him wrapping her hoofs around his body as best she could before letting him go.

"I want to thank ya for saving my sister and I." The small Earth pony said as she felt a hoof rub on her head as she looked up to see the pony smiling at her from under his hood.

She saw his smile and felt this feeling of security as she looked at him. It made her feel for a better word, safe.

"You are welcome my little pony." Dante said as he removed his hoof from her head, 'Great now Celestia has me talking like her.' Dante thought for a brief moment. How the Princess had acted like a mother to him for the duration of his stay at the Palace.

"My names Apple Bloom! What's yours mister?" She asked as she noticed the blood on his left foreleg and gasped. "Oh no! Your hurt!" She shouted as the others around them seemed to come back to life.

Dante looked down at the cut on his foreleg and just wondered, 'It's not a shallow wound. Should be healed by later on tonight.'

Applejack trotted over to the pony that was next to her sister and looked him over. At most she could make out his milky brown coat and his white mane with black roots. But that is all since the cloak covered almost all of his body.

"Um, 'cuse me mister." She said gaining his attention.

"Yes?" He said looking at her.

"Ah just wanted ta thank ya for saving us back there." She said as the pony just smiled under his hood.

"Don't worry about it. But in return could to tell me where Sweet Apple Arches is?" The pony asked as Applejack thought for a moment.

"You wouldn't happen ta be the pony that the Princess said was coming to Ponyville?" She asked him.

The pony shifted a bit before nodding his head.

"Well I'll be a roosters uncle, Ah'm the owner of Sweet Apple Arches. The names Ap-."

"Applejack. I know who you. This is not the first time we have met." He said as he removed his hood to show everypony his self.

Before them stood a Colt that was the same if not slightly bigger than Big Mac. It had a milky brown coat and a dull white mane and tail. And two bright blue orbs looking at them.

"You're really big mister." Sweetie Bell said as she and Scootaloo both rushed over to their Earth pony friend.

The Pony only snickered at their outburst.

"Say, that was really cool what you did back there." Scootaloo said looking at the pony as he only smiled at the little ones.

'They must have been the ones that called for me.' Dante thought as he saw a small light flickering around them. At first it was cold but it changed as they approached him. And he noticed some of the towns ponies walking outside to see what was happening.

"Wow." Were some of the whispers that the mares whispered out as they saw the new pony in town, but their little show was cut short as a Cyan Pegasus crashed into the pony standing before them and sent him flying into a wall where spider cracks spread across.

"Rainbow!" Apple bloom shouted at the cyan Pegasus as she landed on the ground between the pony she slammed into the wall and the little fillies.

"What that pony's evil! He attacked us the last time we met him!" Rainbow shouted as she pointed a hoof at the said pony who was still in the wall unmoving.

"Rainbow don' cha remember what the Princess told us! He ain't no harm to us!" Applejack shouted at the Pegasus who just snap a look at her.

"But he was the one that almost killed us in the Everfree Forest!" She shouted in retort was taken away when a ghostly feeling was felt in the area sending chills down everyponies body.

"If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get." A deep voice spoke out as everypony turned to the pony that was trapped in the wall to see him rip his self out and land on all fours with a trail of blood running down his face. And his eyes as cold as ice as they saw his glare looking at them.

He disappeared out of thin air as if he was never there and reappeared behind Rainbow Dash who turned to see a hoof racing right for her face. She closed her eyes as it got closer waiting for the pain to reach her but instead she felt nothing.

She opened her eyes to see the Stallions hoof inches from her face. And his eyes looking at her.

"I promised Celestia that I wouldn't harm her subjects, and while this does fall into that category. I know you only attacked me because you are worried about your friends. And that is a loyal cause. So I will let you off with a simple warning this time Rainbow Dash. Do not attempt to harm me again." He said tapping her on her head making her back legs give out as she fell to the ground with him smirking at her.

But Rainbows ego got the better of her as she jumped up ready to show this pony up when she was grabbed by her tail and held back by none other than Applejack.

"Hold your horse RD. There ain't no reason for the two of ya to fight so cool it." Applejack said as Rainbow gave Dante a nasty and moved her right hoof to her eyes before pointing it back to him meaning that she would be watching him.

Not something he wanted but he was sure that the cyan Pegasus would come around in the future. Maybe.

"Well then, now that's over with. I believe that I am going to be staying with your family Ms. Apple." Dante said walking towards the orange mare who shook her head.

"Listen her bub, its either Applejack or AJ. Ms. Apple was my mother."

Dante nodded his head, "Alright then. Applejack."

"Good, now. Apple Bloom come on were heading back to the Farm." She shouted as the little filly from before trotted over and joined them.

"Apple Bloom this pony is the one I told you and the rest of the fam that would be staying with us for a while. Um, sorry but I forgot your name." Applejack said somewhat embarrassed as she rubbed the back of her head.

Dante only gave them a smile, "My name is Dante. And it's nice to meet you both."

**-Ok guys and gals! So R&R and see ya next week! **

**3ndless out~!**


End file.
